The Reasons for Heroes
by Anthony1
Summary: The third story in my series. Takeru is gone. However, Daisuke and the others can’t mourn for long as they must face many troubles and hardships. As they deal with what lays before them they must find the reasons to continue with the fight.
1. Date

Hey there everyone. I hope you all had a good christmas and new year. It's the start of the new year and I figured that it was time that I put up the start of the third stories of my 'Defenders of the Night' series. Some of you may have been surprise how I ended the previous story with the death of Takeru but I did explain my reasons for doing that at the end of that chapter.

I hope that those who like the previous two stories of the series will enjoy this one. Now, not to waste anymore of your time here is the first chapter to my newest story. As for the disclaimer, I don't own digimon.

* * *

The Reasons for Heroes

_Even his grieves are a joy long after to one that remembers all that he wrought and endured.  
__Home (800 BC _–_ 700 BC), The Odyssey_

Chapter 1:  
Date

"Well, how do I look?" asked a woman as she lifted up a dress in front of her.

"Great. I definitely prefer it over the last one." replied her friend.

"You know what, I think you're right." Standing in front of a mirror was Hikari who was choosing out dresses for her upcoming date.

"If you already thought so then why did you ask me to help you chose in the first place?" questioned a irritated Daisuke who spent the last two hours sitting around as his friend went to change into the picked out dress.

"The reason that I asked for your help is because I want this date to run smoothly and I value your opinion." Hikari responded behind the dress curtain while putting the dress on.

"Oh, I'm flattered." It was obvious by Daisuke's tone that he didn't know how to take his friend's answer. "By the way, who's this guy that you're going out with?" He didn't know why but he couldn't help to be more than a little curious about the situation.

"His name is Zack Hallowell. He's that well known photographer from the magazines. We met a while ago during one of my photo shoots and tonight we're going out for the first time." Stepping out from behind the dress curtain she got in view of her friend. "Well, how do I look?"

Looking out at her Daisuke was immediately entranced at what he saw. She was wearing a simple yet elegant strapless pink dress that helped to showoff the curves of her body. As for her hair, she had placed it in a bun with a few strands going down the sides of her face.

Quickly regaining his composure Daisuke stopped himself from saying the first thing that came across his mind and said the second best thing. "My word, you look absolutely gorgeous. You're breathtaking."

Being pleased by the comment, Hikari couldn't help but blush. "Thank you, I'm flattered. Now excuse me, I have to go meet Zack. I'll see you later." Like that she was gone leaving Daisuke on his own.

With him on his lonesome he couldn't help but think back to how beautiful Hikari looked just a few moments ago. Snapping back to his senses he smacked himself in the face to think straight. _"Come on; get a hold of yourself Daisuke. She's your friend, nothing more."_

-/-/-/-/-

Later that Night…

"Well, this is my place." For the past three hours Hikari was on her date with Zack. He looked like an average looking man with his black hair gel back, green eyes, tanned skin and fancying clothing. "I really enjoyed myself." She of course did but for some unknown reason she kept getting the feeling that something wasn't right about this.

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe we can continue with our date." Without warning he leaned forward and planted a kiss directly on her lips. Not particularly enjoying the kiss, Hikari backed away.

"Uh, it's late so I'll call you later."

Hiding the feel of rejection, Zack put on a calm expression on his face. "Yeah, I understand. I'll catch you later."

Opening her door Hikari entered her apartment, locking it behind her.

"Man, what was that all about? For some reason when he kissed me I couldn't help but feel as though I was kissing the wrong person. Then if that was the case, then who was the person that I wanted to with?"

-/-/-/-/-

Next Day…

"What's taking her so long?" Ken asked as he was at Daisuke's place waiting for Hikari to show up. "I mean I know it's only been a week since Takeru died but she can't use that as an excuse to be late."

"Actually, she had a date last night." retorted Daisuke from his desk. "So she might arrive a little later than usual."

"A date you say? What a surprise. I thought you wouldn't be so cool about it seeing as how your feelings for her."

"Yeah, well it's…w-what? What feelings are you talking about?"

"Your apparent feeling for Hikari." replied Ken as if it was a simple thing. "I may not have known both of you for long but I've seen how you two act with one another and it's obvious that there's something going on between the two of you. Anyone with half a brain can see it as well. Am I right?"

"You're way off. Hikari and I are just friends, nothing more." Even though Daisuke was able to say that he couldn't help but feel a little sadness when he did.

"If that's the case then so be it. Maybe if things go well with this new guy she could possibly get married and perhaps get away from this constant routine of hunting and killing demons. Then hopefully she won't have to worry about meeting a fate similar to Takuer's."

None of them said anything as the two still felt mournful about the lost of their dear and close friend who gave his life for others. "Takeru'll be duly be miss. At lease we have the comfort that we went out fighting for the good. He'll surely be missed by all of us." Daisuke took a moment of silence to allow his words to sink in. "As for Hikari, that could be the case for her but let's not get ahead of ourselves. They just met each other so it'll be sometime before they get that close."

A moment later Hikari entered the place with a calm look on her face. Not a word was said as they watched her walk around the place until finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, you're wondering what happen on my date last night right." Being somewhat embarrassed by their nosiness they simply nodded their heads. "Overall it was okay. We went to a show, had dinner than he took me back to my place. You know the usual."

"It sounds like you had a good time." stated Ken.

"Yeah I did. But it wasn't all that good. When we got to my place he kissed me hard and suggested that we go even further with our date. Obviously I said no however I had a weird feeling from it afterward.

"Does that mean that the two of you aren't planning to have a second date?" Daisuke ask in the hopes that his joke would get the desired response. It looked as though it did as Hikari had relax from the situation.

"At the moment it doesn't seem to be a second date in the future. I mean, Zack seems like a nice guy but I got the feeling that he isn't the man for me. Sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

"Oh, I don't know." replied Ken. "Maybe the guy that you're really supposed to be with could be right under your nose." Saying that he would give Daisuke a look as if saying 'you know what I'm referring to'.

Becoming uncomfortable, Hikari wanted to switch the conversation. "That's enough about my personal life. What's the reason for this meeting?"

"As we were doing some general research I discovered that for the past month a rash of several women have suddenly disappeared without a trace. Signs point that they're all been the result of kidnapping." informed Daisuke as he was trying all that he could to not think about Hikari's dating situation.

"I don't see why this would concern us." muttered Hikari. "This doesn't appear to be some abnormal events that would make us get involved. Why should this take precedent over everything else?"

"They seem to be normal kidnappings but there's something off about them. Maybe after looking into them a bit more closely I might find out if there is indeed any connection. Until we are certain we can only wait."

-/-/-/-/-

For the next week nothing happen as Daisuke continued to look into the kidnapping cases, still believing that there was more to them than meets the eye. However, what he and Ken didn't know was that some unusual things were going on with Hikari. In that entire week she had been receiving anonymous gifts and flowers as well as getting telephone calls that when answered would be no one at the other end.

She thought nothing of it at first but that was until she received another batch of flowers that had a card attached to it. Reading it, she immediately was freaked out as it said that the two of them were meant for one another and nothing would stand in their way from being together. It really spooked her but she didn't say anything because she didn't want Daisuke and Ken to get worried over her predicament. However, that wouldn't be the case as she got an even more startling surprise one morning.

It seemed like any other morning with her walking up and stretching. That would change when she spotted an envelope. Opening it she pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding the paper she let out a gasp as on the paper was a drawing of her as she was sleeping last night. Turning the paper over there was something written on it. What was written was: 'We'll be together again, soon.' Regaining her composure she quickly got dressed and stuffed the drawing in her pocket as she headed towards Daisuke's.

Within a hour Hikari arrived as her destination and was trying her best to hide the fright that she had received earlier that day. Putting up a convincing front she entered the house with a smile on her face. "Hey guys, how's it going with those kidnappings?"

"It's gotten better actually." answered Ken. "We've discovered that the one thing that they shared was that shortly before they were kidnapped they had just started dating the same person. Couldn't find the name of the guy but what for what we could gather he has gel hair, green eyes and tanned skin. If we could at lease get a name we would have a better chance in finding the person."

As if seeing a ghost, Hikari started to act a little hysterical. "That's interesting. Hopefully you'll find that person that you're looking for." With her moving around so much the drawing that she had in her pocket came out and fell to the ground. Before she could get it back, Daisuke grabbed it and was shocked at what he saw.

"Do you care to explain this Hikari?"

"What is there to explain?" respond Hikari a little too quickly. "It's just a drawing. That's all." It was clear to see that things were more than nothing.

Turning the paper around he saw the writing that was on the back. "I think it would be wise that you tell us what this is _really_ about."

No longer seeing the point of hiding it anymore she told them everything that had been happening to her for the pass week. It felt as though a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders when she let it all out. All of the tension that she had gathered from everything seemed to go away but not entirely. Once Daisuke heard everything he went back to his research, looking for something and apparently he found it.

"This is interesting; we seem to have found a connection." Seeing the look of confusion on his friends' faces he explained. "From what was said in the police reports, it mentioned that they were told by those close to the girls that were kidnapped were being stalked by their new boyfriend. The police considered nothing of importance but it states that each of them got similar threats, such as the ones that you have been getting Hikari." He slid the copies of the police reports to her so that she would see that he was speaking the truth. "It appears to me Hikari that you're the next target for this guy."

"Why would he be coming after me? I mean, what's so special about me that he would go to such lengths?" Walking over, Daisuke knelt down to look at her face to face.

"I don't know the reasons for this person doing this but I'll do everything in my power to make sure that no harm befalls you." Getting back to his feet he headed to the door.

"Where are you going Daisuke?" Ken asked as he was about to leave.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Mr. Zack Hallowell and for his sake he better hope that I'm wrong with my suspicion."

-/-/-/-/-

In a large gym building there were an assorted amount of people who were doing a variety of exercises. Some were pumping weights as others were in the saunas but for one in particular person he was in one of the courts practicing racquetball until someone interrupted. "Zack Hallowell?"

"Yeah, that's me. May I ask who you are?"

"The name's Davis Moto. I'm someone who's thinking of joining this gym and I thought of asking those who are already members to see if it's really worth joining." For the next few minutes the two of them traded idle chitchat until one particular topic came up. "I hope you don't take this offensive but I heard that you're currently with someone."

"That's right. Her name is Hikari and she's a real looker."

"You're lucky man. It looks as though the two of you are quite happy together."

"Well, I am but she's not rally coming to her senses. However, that'll soon change."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Within a second, Davis grabbed Zack by the neck and pushed him right against the wall.

Try as he might, Zack was unable to free himself from Davis' grasp. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"My real name is Daisuke Motomiya. I'm a friend of Hikari Kamiya. I'm warning you, stay away from her."

"Why?" questioned a now surprisingly cocky Zack. "Afraid that you'll never have a chance with her once she realizes that she truly wants me?"

Not taking so kindly to that comment, Daisuke slammed him against the wall with such force that it nearly caused a imprint to the wall. "I mean it, stay away from Hikari. If you don't I'll kill you and if you're lucky enough you won't be conscious what that happens."

Having said all that he wanted to say Daisuke toss him across the room and started to head off the courts but stopped when he spotted something in Zack's bag. Reaching into the bag he took the item and stuffed it into his jacket so that he could find out what it was.

-/-/-/-/-

A Few Hours Later…

"Do you think he's okay?" Hikari asked Ken who were still at Daisuke's place. A while ago Daisuke phoned them, saying that he may have found something and informed them to stay where they were until he got back.

"I'm sure he is. Daisuke may do some risky things but he knows when to take it down. At the moment all we need to do is wait until he comes back."

Unbeknownst to them, as they continued to talk a whit e smoke was being pumped into the house which was causing Hikari and Ken to slowly fall asleep. "Man, why am I so sleepy all of a sudden?" Yawning Ken finally took notice of the smoke that was coming in. Grabbing Hikari by the arm he headed for the back. "We have to get out of here, now."

They wouldn't get far however as the affects of the smoke started to effect tem as they feel to the ground and were knocked out cold. Shortly after a group of men, wearing gas masks broke their way in and surrounded the two slumbering people. "Grab the girl and put her in the van. Hallowell will be please by our capture."

-/-/-/-/-

Sometime later, Daisuke returned and was going to tell the others about what he discovered until he noticed that his place was busted into. Being worried about his friends he charged in and saw that nothing was taken or destroyed but saw Ken unconscious on the ground. Going over he knelt beside him and lightly shook him awake. "Ken, get up. Come on, wake up."

Thankfully that was all it took for Ken to come to. "Oh man, why does it feel as though my head was hit by a sledgehammer?"

"Why don't you tell me? When I got here I found you by yourself passed out on the ground. Try telling me what happened."

Rubbing his still pounding head, Ken tried to recall what occurred earlier. "Sometime after you called, Hikari and I were discussing some stuff when we both started to fell sleepy. It was then that I realize that the place was being filled with some sort of knockout gas. I tried to get ourselves out but it was too late as we both fell to the affects of the gas." Finally it seemed as though the after affects of the gas were going away as Ken was able to get back to his feet by his own power. "I'm fine now. Is Hikari all right?"

Looking all around it was then that Daisuke realized that Hikari was nowhere to be found. "She isn't here. Whoever knocked you out must've knocked taken her. Damn it. I should have known that Zack would do something like this. Please Ken, you have to think back to see if they said something about where they might have taken her."

"I don't know if I can Daisuke. I mean, I was pretty out of it. But I think I heard something about a pier 13 at the docks. Of course I'm just guessing."

"Well, that's the best clue that we have. We might as well check it out." Getting a move on Daisuke went back to his car with Ken following close behind.

"Do you think it's wise that we're going after them when we have no idea what's awaiting us?" Not taking his eyes off the road Daisuke answered his friend's question.

"Probably not but I don't care. Hikari's in danger and I think that I speak for you when I say that we're not going to stand back and let it happen."

For an answer Ken just gave a quick nod. "You're right about that. But we still have no clue what will be up against."

"Actually, that's not true. I was able to find out why Zack has taken Hikari and the other kidnapped girls." Reaching for something in the backseat he pulled out a folder. "He's going to use them as offerings for a Locai demon. And before you ask, it's a demon related to something called a Haxil beast, which uses human women to carry its offspring. Both species use humans to bring the women to them and exchange them for wealth and power. I discovered that Zack must've summoned one when I spotted the summoning spell for a Locai demon in his bag."

"Than let's not waste another minute, step on it." Not saying another word, Daisuke simply put the pedal to the metal.

-/-/-/-/-

In a rundown warehouse we find Hikari who was now regaining consciousness. "Oh, where am I?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Turning to the source of the voice she spotted one of three women who like her were bond to a large table.

"Ah, at last you're awake. Now the fun can really begin." Recognizing the voice, Hikari her head to give Zack a glare of hatred as he slowly walked down the stairs towards the tied up women. "Isn't this a lovely sight? My absolute favorite of ladies, together in before me and tied up too. This'll definitely prove interesting."

"Cut the crap Hallowell." yelled one of the unnamed girls. "Why don't you spare us from the sarcasm and tell us why you are doing this?"

"If that's what you wish then so be it my dear Amy. All of you already know that I'm a well known person. What you don't know is that I had a little help getting there. Thanks to some friends that I knew in Los Angeles I was able to get the help that I needed." Suddenly, the sound of large footsteps could be heard coming towards their direction. "Speak of the devil, here he comes now."

As the footsteps got closer the women could see something coming towards them. When it came into view the ladies couldn't believe what they were seeing. It stood what had to be nine feet tall with a muscular body that was covered in slimy gray skin. For hands it had three long fingers that had a sharp claw at the end. Lastly was its huge mouth that was filled with razor sharp teeth with the exception of two that were poking out on either side of the mouth.

The first reaction that the girls had was pure fright at what they were seeing as they screamed and begged to be let go. Hikari, on the other hand was trying her best to put up a brave front but it was proving futile.

"You see, my friend wants to start a family. That's brings me to your role in all this." taunted Zack. "He's going to impregnate with you and you're going to bare him some children. Of course, you'll most certainly not survive the births. But it's a sacrifice that I'm willing to make."

Getting tired of waiting, the Locai demon came over to the captive women ready to 'mate' with them. Deciding on which girl to be with first, he finally chose Hikari. Leaning over he stood over her and was about to start the mating until someone intervened. "Get the hell away from her!" Looking up everyone saw Daisuke standing on the high beams with a rope in hand. Grabbing the rope in both hands he leapt off the high beam and swung towards the Locai demon.

Coming in quickly Daisuke was able to knock the demon away from Hikari. "How dare you interfere in my mating." hissed the demon. "What right do you have by intruding?"

Not showing the lease bit of dread, Daisuke looked at the demon straight in the eye. "I think that I have the right since you're trying to have your way with my friend. Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Instead of responding with words, the Locai demon simply swung at Daisuke only for him to miss.

As that continued to go on Ken had snuck in and hurried to untie the ladies from their bonds. "Just hang on for bit longer ladies and I'll have you free in a moment." Unfortunately, before he could do so he was knocked away by Zack.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to allow you and your friend to stop this from happening. I've got too much on the line to let that to happen." Seeing a two-by-four on the floor he picked it up and swung it at Ken but continued to miss. "Stop moving and stand still."

Dodging two more times Ken went on the offense by tackling Zack to the ground which caused him to drop the two-by-four. Not wasting the chance Ken punched Zack in the face, knocking him senseless. With him out of the way he went back to untying the ladies as Daisuke continued with his scuffle.

"Come on, is that all you have?" taunted Daisuke as he continued to avoid the Locai demon's attempted assault. However, he got a little cocky as he was tossed against the wall by one of its clawed hands.

"You insolent fool. I'll make you suffer for putting your nose in my business." bellowed the demon as it started to laugh insanely.

"You know what? You've got a big mouth." Getting back to his feet he reached into his jacket and pulled out some kind of device. "And you know what they say about having a big mouth." Tossing the device it went right into the Locai's mouth. Seconds later his head exploded and his body crumbled to the ground. There was no doubt that the demon was dead. "If you don't shut it, it may cause you."

Turning his attention away from the fallen demon he saw that Ken was successful in freeing the ladies. "Thank you, you guys. I think that I speak for all of us girls when I say we're grateful for you saving us." said Hikari in a heartfelt manner.

"That's it? After me and Ken went through all this all you can say is 'thank you'? I feel so unappreciated." It was obvious that Daisuke was just joking around as a small trace of a smile was showing on his face.

"Seeing the joke Hikari decided to play along. "Oh how terrible of me. Let me make it up to you both." Going over she gave him a hug then went to give one to Ken. It looked as though things were over when a person spoke up.

"Damn you all!" yelled Zack as he came back to his senses. "You don't know what you've done. I'll make you pay." Daisuke was going to take care of him when suddenly Hikari and the other ladies charged at him and started to pound him senseless.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Ken as he stood beside Daisuke as Zack was getting the stuffing beaten out of him.

"We will, just not this second." The last thing that was heard was the sound of Zack's high pitch scream as he was just hit where no man wants to be hit.

-/-/-/-/-

Two Days Later…

"Have you seen the paper today?" Tossing the paper across the desk they saw the top headline that said, 'Photographer Zack Hallowell Convicted of Kidnapping and Attempted Murder'. "It's fortunate that we were able to convince those girls into not mentioning anything about the Locai demon. It would cause some questions that didn't needed to be asked." Coming over Hikari sat at the edge of Daisuke's desk.

"I agree with you on that. Even now I still get shivers when I think back to that sick and disgusting thing." True to her word, Hikari shivered slightly at the thought.

"It's understandable. That probably means you won't be thinking about dating men, am I right?" Confused by that question she gave Daisuke a perplexed look.

"I was talking about the demon. What were you referring to?"

"Uh, I was talking about the same thing." Daisuke quickly muttered out. Let's drop the subject okay?" Taking that answer as is, Hikari dropped it.

"You know this experience showed me? It showed me that finding the right person can be just as tough as fighting evil."

"Well, sometimes the right person for you can be right under your nose."

At that moment the two of them looked at one another with a questionable stare. It was as though they were questioning if there could be something more between them. They both came up with the same conclusion. "Nah!"

* * *

There goes the first chapter to this story readers. Hopefully it was a disappointment from how I ended the previously story. As you probably notice there were signs of a dakari happening. Well, I won't say that the two of them will get together or not. You'll just have to wait and read to find out. 

With that out of the way I hope that you think about leaving a review and judging by what's in the reviews I may reply to them. Anyways, until I update again, which'll be in the very near future, up soon, see ya


	2. The Hunt

I hope that you readers like this. Here is the second chapter to my story. So far you readers have enjoyed my stories and for which I am deeply greatful. Even though I only got three reviews for the first chapter I do appreciate to those three who did.

Now, not to waste your anymore of your time, here is my newest chapter. Also, I don't own digimon, if I did this wouldn't be fanfiction._

* * *

_

It is by no means self-evident that human beings are most real when most violently excited; violent physical passions do not in themselves differentiate men from each other, but rather tend to reduce them to the same state.  
Thomas Elliot

Chapter 2:  
The Hunt

In an undisclosed area there were a group sitting at a desk in a dark rundown room and they were waiting for someone. "Welcome gentlemen. We all know the reason for us being here. So let's get to the point." Reaching into his vest the man pulled out a large photo and slides it to the center of the table.

"This man is the main target. He's very tough adversary who has proven to be more dangerous than anyone of his kind. When this event beings don't underestimate him. Now, are we already for this?" All the men yelled out in their agreement as the photo of their target in the center of the whole thing

-/-/-/-/-

"Oh man, where in the hell am I?" Groggily Daisuke looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a small cell type room that with the exception of a heavy metal door there was nothing else. _"What is going on? The last thing that I remember is me, Ken and Hikari were taking a vampire nest when suddenly some gas bombs came at us and the next thing I know I'm here."_

Rubbing his neck he felt some kind of collar around it. "What's this? Why in the hell do I have this thing on me? I want it off this instant." He started tugging at the collar but it wouldn't come off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Spoke a voice of a person from the other side of the door.

"Who are you? Why did you capture me and my friends? And speaking of which, where are my friends?"

"Your friends are safe for the time being. But it's now time to get things underway." Before he could ask what he meant, the room began to fill up with the same type of smoke as before. Try as he might Daisuke couldn't resist the gas' affects as he slumped to the ground unconscious.

  
An Hour Later…

"I'm really starting to hate being knocked unconscious." Shaking off the remaining effects of the knockout gas he saw that he was no longer in the metal cell but now outside in a forest in the night and had his hands tied to a poke.

"Ah, you're finally awakened." Finally Daisuke could see the person that spoke with him earlier. He looked like an advantage man with blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing an all black outfit.

"I don't know who you are but you better tell me what is going on."

"Before I tell you, answer me this. Do you remember someone named Balthazar?

"Yeah, I remember. He was a psychopathic vampire that I killed close year ago. What about him?"

"You may also remember that he had a group of soldiers under his command that you dealt with as if they were nothing. Well, to shed some light, I was the leader of those soldiers and it's time for retribution."

Even after hearing that, Daisuke didn't seem the lease bit faze. "Is that so? How are you going to do that, stake me when I have my hands tied? Man, how brave you must be."

"Oh no, you got it wrong. I have something better planned for you." Snapping his fingers, six men, some of which had the same outfit as the squad leader had came out, with every one of them carrying various firearms and a assorted weapons. In a shocking move they actually untied Daisuke's hands.

"You're letting me go? There's got to be a catch." Sticking his arm out he tried to bring out his collapsible sword but it wouldn't come out. He tried several times but got the same result.

"If you're trying to use that sword of yours it'll prove pointless." stated the squad leader. "All of your weapons have been taken away from you as to make this contest of ours more amusing."

Daisuke had no idea what he was talking about. "Contest? What are you talking about?"

"There's nothing to it. You go running into the woods and try to survive as we hunt you down to kill you." The way that the squad leader explained it, it sounded like it was nothing. It's quite simple really."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to run into the woods with nothing to defend myself so you guys can hunt me down like some animal?" questioned a baffled Daisuke. "I don't think so."

That statement didn't seem to bother the squad leader the lease. "You may want to think twice about that if I were you. If you want to keep your friends alive you'll do as we tell you."

That statement caused a immediate reaction in Daisuke. "What have you done to my friends? If anything happen to them I swear you'll regret it."

"As I already told you, they're safe for the time being. But that can change if you don't coporate." Seeing that he was in no position to do anything he punched the pole that he was tied to with such force that it actually cause it to bend slightly.

An uneasy sileance developed the area until Daisuke spoke up. "Is there anything that I should know before this 'hunt' starts?"

"Only a few minor details. If you can survive until an hour before sunrise, which is in about five hours, you and your friends will be set free. Another is if you're thinking about escaping, don't. If you take one step beyond the woods that collar around your neck will explode, thus killing you even if you're a vampire. Now, you better get a move on since you only have a five minute head start."

With no other choice, Daisuke turned towards the woods but stopped to look at the squad leader. "Before I go I have to tell you that before this is over I'll make you regret ever doing this to me and my friends." Turning back around he ran into the woods and hurried to find a hiding place so he could have time to think.

"_I need time to think. I could just run and hide until the deadline but I doubt they'd actually let me and the others go. The only choice that I have is to find Hikari and Ken before we wind up dead."_ Suddenly a gunshot ran out and a bullet grazed past him to hit the tree that he was leaning against.

Right in front of him was his pursuers who were almost right on top of him. Getting on the move again, he headed further into the woods. _"Hopefully the others will survive long enough so I can safe them."_

-/-/-/-/-

"Target is moving northeast with hunters a hundred meter radius behind him." reported a man in front of a computer.

"Excellent. Keep a close watch on him and report if anything changes." In a secluded room not to far away from where the hunt was happening were tons of electronic devices that their main purpose being to keep track of what was taking place outside. Also in the room were Hikari and Ken, who were tied up.

"You know you won't get away with this right?" spat Ken to the person who was _really_ in charge of this whole situation.

"That's where you're wrong Mr. Ichijouji." Walking over to his captors it was revealed that the real mastermind was none other than Mr. Jackson, who not long ago tried to kidnap some kids to improve his own well being. But thanks to Ken and the others they were able to stop him. "You and your friends may have stopped me last time, which resulted in my company going down the drain but that won't happen again and I shall be able to get my revenge of you."

"Then why am I'm not the one being hunted instead of Daisuke? After all, I was the one that was mainly responsible for ruining your plan."

"Oh, trust me; I have something special for you Ichijouji. But I'm going to deal with Mr. Motomiya first. It's obvious that he's the powerhouse of the group and when he's dealt with you two will be easy pickings." Reaching over he grabbed Hikari's face he looked her over from top to bottom. "But I may keep you around sweetie for my personal pleasure. What do you say to that honey?"

Hikari's answer came not with words but with her spitting directly at his face. "I rather die before I do anything with you." Being angered by what she did, Jackson was about to smake her across the face until Ken moved himself in the way.

"You better think twice before you do something that you'll regret." Seemingly calming down Jackson was about to turn around but not before knocking the wind out of Ken with a punch to the stomach.

"That'll teach you for trying to be a hero." Without another word Jackson turn back to monitor so he could keep track of his prey.

"Oh my God, Ken. Are you okay." asked a worried Hikari as she crouched beside him.

After taking a few sallow breaths Ken was finally breathing okay. "Don't worry Hikari. I'll be all right in a while."

"What are we going to do Ken?" asked a worried Hikari. "If we don't do something soon it might be too late for Daisuke."

"There's nothing we can do for him at the moment Hikari. We can only hope that he stays alove long enough so can think of a way to get out of this."

-/-/-/-/-

"Spread out men and leave no stone unturned until he is found." Separating, all the soldiers went searching for Daisuke. Not knowing that he was hiding above them in one of the tall trees.

"_Okay, I've got to think this out clearly. In total they're seven people after me, each of them with an arsenal to give me a run for my money. It seems like the only chance I have is to take them on, one by one. Will it work? Who know? I guess there's only one way to find out."_ Stepping down from the tree Daisuke went ahead with his 'plan'.

-/-/-/-/-

"What was that? I thought I heard something." stated one of the soldiers as he and one of his partners searched the area.

"It was just the wind. Besides, you shouldn't be so worried since we've got enough fire power to send this vampire to hell and back if necessary."

"You're right man. We probably could take care of him by ourselves if we wanted to. Don't you agree?" Receiving no answer he turned around and saw that his partner was gone with no sigh of where he went. "Hey, where did you go?" Once again his answer was silence. "Come on, this isn't funny. Show yourself."

"You ask and you shall receive. Unfortunately, it's not who you wanted." answered a voice from behind him. When he realized that it wasn't his partner all the color drained from his face. Before he could yell out he had a hand place over his mouth and was dragged behind a tree. A couple of seconds later Daisuke came out from behind the tree. _"That's two down and five to go."_

-/-/-/-/-

"Sir, we just lost contact with two of our units."

"What!" Rushing over Mr. Jackson looked at the large screen to see that two of the flashing lights that represented his men were now gone. A minute later another one disappeared. "What's going on out there? Is it some sort of malfunction?"

"Isn't it obvious?" laugh Hikari. "He's playing your game. Only instead of you hunting him, he's hunting you. I can hardly wait until he comes here and deals with you. It's sure to be an interesting encounter."

Jackson decided to ignore her remarks and focus at the matter at hand. "Give me an open communication with all remaining units for a progress report." Doing what they were asked the assistants went to work and they soon had the communication connection up. "All units give a progress report this instant." It took a few seconds for anyone to answer.

"All clear in west sector." responded a soldier. No sigh of target as of yet but we'll soon have him under- Ah!" Suddenly, the connection was cut off.

"Looks like another one bites the dust." muttered Ken, who like Hikari was beginning to enjoy the trouble that their capture was having.

"Report, I repeat, report status." hollered a close to frantic Jackson.

"Things are not looking good." spoke a voice but to those who knew well enough that it wasn't one of the soldiers. "I'll repeat things are not looking good. Your soldiers are gone and I'm in the mood to beat your brains in Jackson. Don't be surprise that I found out that you're responsible for this little activity. You can thank your goons for that. In other words, you are screwed." Changing his tone of voice to a very serious one, Daisuke continued. "Prepare yourself Jackson, because I'm coming after you." With that said Daisuke ended the conversation.

Starting to panic for his life, Jackson pushed the assistances out of the way so he could get a lock on the tracer that was attached to Daisuke's collar. "Ah, there he is." Reaching underneath the control panel he took out a small metal box. Opening it he pulled out some sort of device that had only one button on it.

"I really wanted to keep you as a trophy but you have proven troublesome. So it is time for you to meet your end. Goodbye." He pressed the button on the device which moments later a explosion could be heard somewhere close by. "Pop goes the vampire. I guess that solves my vamp problem."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Turning to the doorway everyone saw a much alive Daisuke. Well, in a matter of speaking that is. "Hey guys, sorry for making you wait so long. I was kind of held up with something for a bit."

"That's impossible. There's no way you could've survived that explosion." stuttered a near hysterical Jackson.

"Oh, you mean the one that came from that collar that I was given? Thanks to some handy tips that I learned from Ken I was able to get it off without it exploding." stated Daisuke proudly. "Unfortunately you for, it destroyed your only way out of here. In other words, you're not going to get away with what you did to me and my friends."

Walking forward he headed towards Jackson who took one step back for each step that Daisuke took. "Taking us as prisoners, tying my friends up, and having some gun craze soldiers hunting me like some kind of animal." With each word Daisuke said his domineer of his voice became darker, almost demonic. Did you actually think that you wouldn't get what was coming to? For what you have done I will give it back tenfold."

They continued to walk until Jackson backed himself into the wall. "It's time to end this." Turning his face into its vampire form he was about to end it.

"You got that right." shouted a completely new voice.

Before Daisuke had a chance to react he was shot right in the shoulder. Grasping his injured shoulder he turned around to face the shooter and was immediately shot three more times in the stomach. Being overcome by the pain that he was experiencing he keeled over in front of the shooter who was none other than the squad leader that Daisuke met earlier and in his hand was a rifle that was ready to fire again. "What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" screamed Jackson.

Cocking his gun the squad leader aimed it right at Daisuke's head. "You have no idea how long I was waiting for this moment." Spitting out the blood that was in his mouth, Daisuke let out a small chuckle.

If you were waiting so long for this than you should've done your homework because." In a blink of an eye he shot up and grabbed the man by the collar. "Bullets don't kill me." With one hand Daisuke tossed the squad leader across the room and right into the giant screen.

With that annoyance out of the way Daisuke turned back to deal with Jackson, but was met with a chair shot to the face. Grabbing one of the broken pieces of the chair, Jackson pointed it right over Daisuke's heart. "You're going to die. One way or another, it ends tonight." He tried to drive the makeshift stake down but he was stopped when Daisuke knocked it out of his hands and had his neck in a death grip.

"You're right Jackson. This ends tonight." It looked as though he was going to possible snap the man's neck when he suddenly let go of him.

Once he had regained his breath, Jackson couldn't help but gloat at his adversary's weakness. "I knew you didn't have the stomach to go through with it. You're too much of a good guy to kill me."

"You're right. I'm too much of a good guy to do such a thing." Without warning Daisuke punched Jackson across the face, knocking him out. "But that doesn't mean that I don't have a touch of the devil in me."

-/-/-/-/-

After untying Hikari and Ken, the three of them headed out of the building. "Just wondering you guys but how are we going to back home?" asked Hikari.

"We'll just take one of their cars of course." Daisuke simply answered. "I destroyed one of them with the bomb that was on the collar but I did manage to keep one of them safe for us to use." After taking another few steps Daisuke could no longer hide the pain from the gunshots any longer as he fell to a knee.

"Hey, are you going to be all right?" questioned a worried Ken.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine in no time." With a bit of struggle Daisuke was able to get back to his feet. "Fortunately I heal fast. We'll call the police to get Jackson and his men when we get back to town. Hopefully it'll be the end of them being involved in our lives."

They started to head towards their ride once again when Ken asked an interesting question. "There's something that I've been wondering Daisuke. What did you do with the guys that were hunting you? You didn't.kill them did you?"

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're alive. Let's just say that they're hanging around."

Hikari and Ken were confused by their friend's response until they arrived to the car. There in the nearby trees were all the soldiers, hanging upside down with their legs tied to the branches. "Let's go home." Going into the car they drove off to continue with their lives.

* * *

Another chapter and one that I hope you readers enjoyed reading. Before you go, please leave about what you felt about the chapter and the story in general. Until I have the next chapter up, see ya. 


	3. Newcomers From A Different World

It's been a while since my last update and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter will make up for that. As by the title of the chapter you see that there'll be some new characters introduced in this story. To find out who those people are you have to read the chapter to find out.

For the disclaimer, I don't own digimon. If I did I would have made this for tv, not fanfiction.  
_

* * *

_

_Certainly, travel is more than the seeing of sights; it is a change that goes on, deep and permanent, in the ideas of living.  
Miriam Beard_

Chapter 3:  
Newcomers From  
A Different World

In what seemed like another ordinary night in Kyoto as its residents tried to enjoy the nightlife. Unbeknownst to them was that in the sky was what appeared to be a wormhole opening up and shortly after a ball of light came out. It started to fall to the ground when suddenly the ball of light split in two with each half flying down in opposite directions.

While one of them went to an undisclosed location, the other landed in a deserted alley. Slowly the light began to fade away and inside you could see that there was actually someone inside. When the light completely gone it was obvious that the person was female.

She was advantage height with strawberry blonde hair that went to the small of her back and was wearing a simple dark red dress that went to her knees. Getting to her feet she opened her brown eyes to look at her surroundings. "W-Where am I?"

-/-/-/-/-

Following Morning…

"How are you healing man?" It had been three days since Daisuke and the others were a part of that whole unpleasant hunting experience and all three of them were hanging out at Daisuke's place.

"I'm fine Ken. I was almost fully healed after a day and a half. However, that doesn't mean I'm not still a little sore from the whole affair."

Not wanting to be left out of the loop, Hikari who was reading a newspaper entered the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt but do either of your remember something called the Takenaka Coporation?"

"Yeah, I do. At least what I did to it after the last time that I came across it." exclaimed a somewhat smug Daisuke. "Why do you ask?" Folding the paper she showed them the headline and what they saw shocked them.. Turning the newspaper around Hikari began to read the article.

"After suffering a explosion which has yet to be explained two months ago, the gobally known company known as the Takenaka Corporation has reopened their doors and are prepared to run their business even better than before. And from there they discuss the company's history"

"Are you kidding me? Even blowing them up won't stop them?" questioned Ken who has of yet to confront the mentioned group.

"I guess not." answered Daisuke in a surprisingly calm voice. "The question is what they'll plan on doing with those who are on the top of their enemy list? And I'm referring to the three of us. Something tells me we won't be waiting long to find out."

-/-/-/-/-

"What's the status of everything?" spoke an attractive young woman as she and a small group of men were walking down numerous hallways.

"At this time all systems are running smoothly with everything running at eighty percent capacity." Hearing that bit of news, the woman stopped in her tracks and stared down the man.

"Were only at eight percent capacity? We should be back to a hundred percent by now. We can't afford to have any screw ups. With the higher ups busy doing that secret project of theirs we've got to be on our toes so we don't get on their bad side." After releasing the stream she calmed back down. "Now is there anything else to report?"

"Ah, yes there is. Last night our systems detected some strange readings. It has been identified as a portal to some unknown dimension. The portal closed as quickly as it opened but not before something came out. Shortly after that, the thing that came out of the portal split in two and went in opposite directions."

"Please tell me you were able to track down and obtain whatever those things were?"

"Well, due to our systems still not being fully up and running we weren't able to do so. Fortunately the salvage team was able to obtain one of them."

Entering what seemed to be a laboratory they spotted in the center of the room a slender girl with auburn eyes and violet hair that went to her back but was kept in a ponytail. The outfit that she was wearing was a black tee shirt and tight black pants.

"She was one of the two things that came out of that portal from last night. One of our clean up crew were able to capture her before she could get far."

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled the obvious upset captive woman. "I want out of here and I want out now." She slapped her hands forward only to have them bounce back as a result of hitting the force field that was surrounding her.

"As you can see we had to put her in a containment field since she was acting hostile and things weren't easier as she was carrying this." Turning to one of the lab assistances the man was handed something which he gave to his boss who immediately identified it as a sword used for fighting.

"Were you able to get anything from the tests?" the woman asked as she continued to examine the craftsmanship of the sword.

"As a matter of fact, no, we weren't. We weren't able to discover her origin from the test results. From what we could gather she appears almost human with the exception of being slightly stronger than normal as our men discovered when they captured her. Fortunately most of them will be out of the hospital within the next few weeks."

"So we got ourselves a fighter here." Handing back the sword the lady walked over until she was standing in front of their 'guest'. "Well, do you have a name or do we have to refer you as 'hey you'?"

The captive said nothing as she was considering if she should even bother talking to them. "I'm known as Miyako Inoue. Now that I answered your question answer mine. Where in the hell am I?"

"That's a good question that you have there. You're in the wonderful business facility of the Takenaka Corporation. But to be more precise, you are on a planet called Earth. Care to explain how you happen to enter this dimension?"

"I'm not that sure." Miyako answered honestly. "All I know is that we were just walking through the countryside when all of a sudden a giant hole in the sky opened up and pulled us in. The next thing I know I'm in this weird place."

Hearing the short details the boss lady realized a key part. "You said 'we'. Who was the other one?"

-/-/-/-/-

In what appeared to be a bad part of town a variety of people were waling up and down the streets in their own worlds. However, in one woman in particular it was exactly like she was in a different world as she was other person who came out of the portal and now she was looking all around her hopefully to find a way home. Unbeknownst to her was that she was walking past a particular stoop there were three not trustworthy looking men sitting there and watched her as she pasted by. Acting secretively, they began to follow her so they could perform what they believed to be fun.

As she continued to walk she was unaware of her stalkers until she chose to go into an alley. Once she went in she saw that it was a dead end and was about to turn around to leave when she spotted the three men blocking the only way out. "Y-Ye-Yes? Is there something you want gentlemen?" asked the frightened woman.

Snickering, the men began to walk toward her. "Oh, I think we already know what we want." spoke what seemed to be the leader of the group. Coming closer the three were about to force themselves onto her until someone intervened.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat a lady." Right there at the alley entrance was Daisuke. Walking over he was ready to get involved for the woman's behalf. "I guess that you leave the lady alone and get out of here before you regret it." Believing that this intruder was nothing more than a temporary annoyance the men just laughed.

"Yeah right you idiot. Get out of here now and we won't be the shit out of you." Turning around they were going to continue from where they left off until they were interrupted once again. "Listen, we're telling you to get lost before the three of us-"

Before he could finished his threat he was punched right in the face by Daisuke which came at him so strong that it knocked the guy out. Seeing their friend get taken down the two remaining men became angered and as a way to get revenge they charged at him only to be dealt with quickly as Daisuke made short work of them and leaving them unconscious as well. "I warn them but they didn't listen. Oh well."

Forgetting them he put his focus his attention to the woman who had slumped down to the ground, not being able to stand after everything that had happen. "Hey, it's all right now. The men were taken cared of so you can go home now." As if she didn't hear him, the lady just sat there with a blank expression on her face. Starting to get worried about her condition, Daisuke knelt beside her.

"Come on, snap out of it." The most unexpected thing happen when he placed a hand on her shoulder she looked at him wide eyed and began to shake around until she slumped completely to the ground as she was passed out. "Uh, something tells me that there's something not normal about this."

-/-/-/-/-

"Sir, we've got a report about where the other person that arrived with our guest." Handing the boss lady a folder she look through the details that was inside and when she came across one particular item she groaned.

"This is great, just great. This was the one thing that we hoped wouldn't happen but it has."

"We're aware of that sir. However, after what he did to us the first time we're not in any position to take him on."

As much as she hated to admit it her colleague was right. It was then that she got struck with an idea. "Who said that we have to be the ones to go after him?" To answer her colleague's unspoken question she headed back into the lab that held the contained Miyako.

"Ah, so you've came back. I was starting to get bored by constantly smacking against this force field." It didn't take an expert to tell that Miyako was straining to keep her anger inside.

This didn't go unnoticed by the lady but she decided to ignore it if she wished for her idea to work. "Yeah, that's fascinating. Listen, we happen to find the location of your friend." Hearing that instantly caught the interest of Miyako as she got up to her feet.

"You know where Mimi is?"

Noticing the urgency in her captive's voice the lady continued to egg her on. "So her name is Mimi, interesting. Anyways, we discovered that she's in the possession of a person named Daisuke Motomiya. He's a vampire, who drinks the blood of the living and if he doesn't do that he simple kills them." Walking over she grabbed Miyako's sword she ordered the force field to be shutdown. "We can take you to where they are so you can deal with him in your own way. The choice is really up to."

For a while nothing was said as Miyako was choosing whether or not to believe these people. Finally, she reached out and grabbed her sword. "Take me to this Daisuke so that I can kill him."

-/-/-/-/-

"Let me see if I get this straight. You're not really from around here, but in actuality you're from a whole different dimension. When suddenly, a portal opened up that sent you and your cousin to this world and when you came to you found yourself on your own. Now you're looking for your cousin and trying to get back to your home dimension. Does that about sum it up?" asked Daisuke as he, Hikari and Ken were at his place where they heard the back story or the woman that he saved earlier, which she said that her name was Mimi Tachikawa. To say the lease it was one colorful story.

"Yes, that's all of it." Spoke Mimi who had regain consciousness a short while ago. "I know it must sound crazy but you must believe me."

"Uh, we never said that we don't believe you." Hikari quickly explained. "Trust me; we've gone through some pretty strange things so it isn't hard to believe what you're saying."

"I would believe so. After hearing the tales about some of your advantages I feel as though you would understand. You three sure live interesting lives."

"That's putting it mildly." uttered Ken quietly that could still be heard by everyone. But anyways, we now have to put our priorities in order. The first one is to find your cousin."

That wouldn't matter as mere seconds later the front door was blasted in, causing debris to go flying everywhere.

Taking his focus away from what happened Daisuke looked to see if his friends were okay. With the exception of being a little dusty both Hikari and Ken were okay. However, the same couldn't be said for Mimi as she was on the ground out cold once again. The cause would be discovered that a piece of debris hit her across the head, causing a small gash on her forehead.

Rushing over everyone went to check and see if she was okay. "What's going on here? Who dares to barge into my home?" demanded Daisuke. He would get his answer when a woman with violet hair and carrying a sword walked in. When entering Miyako immediately saw Mimi on the ground with her blood coming from her gash in the lap of a man who she was told to be Daisuke Motomiya, the man who was planning on either killing, torture, drink from her or all three to her friend.

"You animal! Look at what you did to my cousin."

"What I did? Are you daft woman? I wasn't the one who blasted the door which cause your cousin to get hurt." As he spoke a certain thought came to Daisuke. "Wait a minute, you said 'cousin'. That can only mean that you're Miyako Inoue. You're the cousin that Mimi told us about."

"Oh, I'm sure that she did." Looking down to the wounded girl and the way things appeared when she came in it didn't take long for Daisuke to realize that this didn't look good.

"Whoa, now wait a minute. This isn't what it looks like. She got that cut on her forehead when you blew up my door. I had nothing to do with it."

"That's enough of your lies. I was already told about you. You're one of those who live off of the pain and misery of innocent people." spat out Miyako with some venom in her voice.

"That's not true." intruded Hikari as she and Ken were tending to a still unconscious Mimi. "Daisuke hasn't and would never harm a human. Well, there were those few occasions but they were deserving of what was coming to them."

"That's enough Hikari. I think you have said enough." stated Daisuke with a tone that lacked any type of emotion.

"I see that you got yourself some minons under your control." Miyako was referring to Daisuke's two friends. "I suggest that you keep them out of our fight."

Obviously both Ken and Hikari didn't take too kindly to being called minions and Ken was the first to state that fact. "Hey now, I'm nobodies minion."

"Stay out of this Ken. Just stay back with Hkari while I deal with this." Thankfully he did what he was asked to do. "It seems as though you are determined to fight me but it isn't going to happen."

The reaction came immediate as Miyako punched him across the face. It came so hard that it caused Daisuke's head to be turned to the side. "Do you think you can back away from this? You're nothing more than a animal who needs to be put down." She went for another punch but was stopped when Daisuke grabbed her by the throat.

"You want to fight an animal?" Staring straight into Miyako's eyes Daisuke's face went to vampire form. "Then you're going to get one." With his hand still on her throat he grabbed one of her arms with the other and tossed her through the window. Right before going after her, he turned to Hikari and Ken. "Watch over Mimi. I've got some business to attend to."

Before either of them could say a word he was gone. "He's really going to go through with it, isn't he?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah he is." replied Ken. "We better wake Mimi up before those two go ahead and kill one another."

-/-/-/-/-

Stepping out of his place Daisuke looked for his opponent. Fortunately for him it was dark outside but if he was thinking clearly he would've realize that the sun was to come up within the hour. The only thing that was going through his head was dealing with Miyako who was standing in the center of the street with a few cuts from crashing through the window.

"Well, it seems as though I hit a sore spot with you." teased Miyako. "Maybe now I'll get a fight out of you."

"It looks like it." Walking over he stood face to face with her. "I didn't want to fight with you and I told you the truth about your cousin but you didn't believe me. I guess I'll just have to beat some sense into you."

Not another word was said as the two went at one another with neither one holding back. They didn't even bother to block the other's blows as if they were trying to prove who was tougher. After what seemed like an eternity the two backed away.

Wiping the blood from her lip, Miyako smiled at her opponent. "I hate to admit it but I'm impress. There isn't that many people who can keep up with me. I guess what they said about you being a tough adversary was true."

Despite his best efforts Daisuke smiled right back at her. "The feeling is mutual. That still doesn't mean I won't take you down."

"I would say the same thing but unfortunately that's not the case." Surprisingly she reached into her jeans and pulled out what looked like a walkie-talkie. "Bring them in." With those words an armored hummer came driving down the street and came to a stop right behind Miyako.

Before Daisuke could comprehend what this was all about, a group of men came out of the hummer were heavily armed and it seemed as though they had their sights sent on him. They weren't the only ones as coming out from the passenger side was a young attractive woman who was wearing a black business suit with matching skirt. She had long, straight dirty blonde hair that went pass her shoulders and green eyes. What Daisuke didn't know was that she was the one responsible for this whole thing.

The woman walked over until she was standing beside the armed men. Without so much as a word, she waved her arm forward which signaled to open fire. All at once the men fired their weapons but instead of firing bullets, they shot out some type of objects that exploded to become giant nets and before Daisuke could react they tangled around him to the point that he fell to the ground.

"So, this is the mighty Daisuke who's made a named for himself lately?" Walking over the woman knelt down beside him. "I must say that I was expecting something more. But I must admit that you're not that bad looking."

Putting a halt on his struggling Daisuke checked out his situation. "Let's see what we got here. We got armed soldiers with first rate weapons working like a well toned machine and being lead by a person wearing a business suit. The Takenaka Corporation I presume."

"You are correct sir. Come on, did you actually think there wouldn't be some sort of retaliation for your little explosion act?"

"Actually, I did. I just thought that the higher ups would've done something a bit more creative and not having it under the leadership of some bubble brain woman." That comment seemingly struck a nerve of the woman as look of anger came across her face.

"Clever. But trust me, the higher ups chose wisely when they put me, Hitomi Mitchell in charge." Getting up, Hitomi walked back to her men. "Kill him and anyone else who's inside the house." She was about to head back to the hummer until spoke out to her.

"Wait a minute! You said that the only one who would possibly be killed would be the vampire and no harm would come to the others." exclaimed Miyako with confusion in her voice.

Not even bothering to turn around, Hitomi responded to Miyako's words. "I lied. So deal with it."

"But you promise to get me and my cousin back to our dimension."

"Man, don't you get it?" butted in Daisuke. "They used your closeness for your friend to come after me and soften me up so they could have a better chance in getting me. Once you've did that you had served your propose. So why would they want to keep you or your cousin around?"

"You're cleverer than I thought Motomiya. That's exactly what is going on. Unfortunately there isn't anything you can do to stop it."

"Maybe he can't but I sure can." Turning around both Hitomi and the soldiers saw Miyako and she looked ready for a fight.

"You can't be serious. There's no way you can take all of us at once." stated Hitomi without any sign of concern in her voice.

Instead of backing down, Miyako actually maintained the same confident look on her face. "Now who said I would be fighting alone?" To answer everyone's unspoken question she tossed her sword but instead of aiming for the soldiers or Hitomi, she threw it towards the nets that were holding down Daisuke. It cut through a portion of the nets which allowed him to become free. "I think the sides just got a little more even."

An all out fight broke out as both Daisuke and Miyako took on the soldiers and despite being out numbered they were still hanging with them. As this was going on, Hitomi slowly began to walk back to one of the hummers where she got in and drove away, leaving her men behind in who was now involved in a losing fight. In a short while all the soldiers were taken cared of as they limped away.

"That was sure entertaining." Spoke a breathless Miyako who was brushing off the dust that she gained during the scuffle with the men..

"I'll have to agree with on that. It's been sometime since I've had such an interesting day." It suddenly accrued to the both of them that they were in the middle of something before being interrupted. "You do realize that we still have some unfinished business?" asked Daisuke with some reluctances.

"I know. Let's just get this over with." The two squared off against one another and were about to go at it once again until a voice intervene.

"Everyone please stop!" Stopping the both of them turned to see Ken and Hikari coming towards them. But the outburst didn't come from either of them who spoke up as it was none other than the one who they were helping. "Miyako?" spoke a bandaged Mimi. When the two caught one another's eye they ran to one another where they gave each other a warm hug.

"This definitely turned out to be an interesting day." exclaimed Ken who spike out the thing that was going through both Daisuke and Hikari's heads.

-/-/-/-/-

"Care to explain what you were doing tonight?" Back in the rebuilt Takenaka Corporation building Hitomi was in her office when a monitor turned on to show two of the three shadowed higher ups that had an interest in Daisuke. "We put you in charge of the daily business of the company as we're involved in a very important project and in one day you lost a yet to be identified inter-dimensional being who you try to use to kill a person that we've got plans for and in the process had the two of them join forces against us. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Becoming worried for her very existence, Hitomi actually bowed in front of the monitor. "I'm deeply sorry sirs. I overstepped my boundaries. I just thought that you would want the one who cause the company to be almost been taken out to be dealt with. There is a punishment ensured for me, I know this and I wait for it to come." For an entire minute Hitomi waited for whatever was to come but it never came."

"Relax, Ms. Mitchell, in a way you helped us. We got a better understanding on what Mr. Motomiya is capable of doing if pushed far enough." Feeling relieved Hitomi let out the breath that she was holding in. "However, you did overstep your boundaries and we can't allow you to get away with it without having some punishment."

Just then her office doors opened and two muscular men came in where they each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out to get whatever was coming to her. "She has some potential. Maybe we'll keep her around for a while longer. Now let's get back to our project. Once it's ready Mr. Motomiya will be in for a big surprise." With that the monitor turned to black.

-/-/-/-/-

"I must say that I'm very sorry." An hour after the confrontation with Hitomi and the Takenaka Corporation soldiers, Daisuke and the others explained to Miyako on really had been going on and filled some of the blanks that she had.

"For the last time stop apologizing. You made a mistake, which one of us hasn't done that?" spoke Daisuke as he treated to his injuries. "The important thing is that you realize your mistake and helped to rectify it before any real harm could happen." While wrapping the bandage around his injured ribs he did so a little too tightly, causing him to groan in pain. "At the very lease nothing that is long lasting."

"But there must be something that I can do to repay you for what you did for me and my cousin."

"There is something that you can do. Tell us where the two of you came from."

"That is quite simple to answer. We come from a dimension called Patherain. It's a place that is a little behind this dimension's technology. Mimi and I were in a forest just exploring when a portal opened up and we ended up in this world."

"We're sorry to here about that." said Ken in the kindest voice he could muster. "But we'll do everything that we can to get the two of you back to your home."

"Thank you." muttered Miyako softly as she was really touched by Ken's words. "Thank you, very much."

"There's something that still needs to be answered." exclaimed Daisuke as he finished up with the mending his injuries. "When I first met up with Mimi she passed out after I simply touched her. She didn't look hurt so I have to clue to why that happen. Do you perhaps know the reason?"

"I'll answer that." spoke Mimi who had thankfully was doing better from the injury that she suffered to her head. "I have the ability to see things or events in the future. Premonitions if you will. They don't come along that very often and I have no warning to when they come. For example, I got one when you touched me. Don't ask me what I saw. There were too many images flashing through my head that it was impossible to see what they were about."

"That's fine by me. I rather not know about my future. Now that we got those issues out of the way there is still one thing that needs to be dealt with. Those issues being where are the two of you going to be living until we are able to return you home?"

"Daisuke's right." added Ken. "I mean his place isn't big enough to have the two of you stay at his place for any extended amount of time."

"Well, Mimi could perhaps stay with Hikari." remarked Daisuke in an almost humorous manner.

"Huh? Why at my place?" questioned Hikari who finally added in her two cent into the conversation.

"Let's face facts Hikari. Your place is a lot cozier than mine. Also, you can help her get more adjusted into this world."

It seemed like Hikari wasn't all too kin about the idea but finally gave in. "All right, I'll do it. It may prove to be interesting. But what does that leave Miyako? There's no way I can have the both of them staying with me." Daisuke was about to say that she could stay at his place until someone spoke up.

"She can stay with me."

"Ken, are you sure you thought this through?"

"I'm sure Daisuke. Besides, I think it probably wouldn't be a good idea for the two of you to be staying underneath the same roof after the two of you went at each not that long ago." Obviously Ken was referring to the fight that the two of them had just hours ago.

Daisuke felt as though there was more to Ken's decision than he let on but chose not to say anything for the time being. "Then I guess it's settled. I believe this is the start of a even greater journey than any of us can imagine."

* * *

I'm hoping that you readers enjoyed this chapter and how I introduce Miyako and Mimi into this story. I wanted to have them to be somewhat different to how they were in the anime and I hope that I was successful in doing that. Now, please go ahead and leave a review about what you felt about the chapter and story in general. 


	4. Unforeseen Pain

Before I even begin I want to say that I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. I have a lot of stuff to do, such as schoolwork and other things that I completely forgot to put up the next chapter to this story. Once again, I'm sorry.

Now, as for this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Consider it somewhat of an apology for not updating sooner. Anyways, go ahead and the chapter and as for the stupid disclaimer, I don't own digimon.

_

* * *

_

We make a living by what we get; we make a life by what we give.  
Sir Winston Churchill (1874 - 1965)

Chapter 4:  
Unforeseen Pain

"Oh man, not again." Getting out of her bed, Hikari put on her robe and walked to the living room to see on the foldout couch was Mimi and she was watching the television.

"Hello Hikari. Come over here and join me."

"Mimi, you do realize that its three o'clock in the morning? I've got an important thing to do early in the morning and I need to get some sleep. Could you please lower the volume to the television?"

It appeared that Mimi was saddened by hearing this but quickly hid it. "All right then, I'll turn the volume down. Actually I'm going to turn in soon so don't worry about me staying up for much longer."

Being too exhausted to say anything more Hikari simply turned around and headed back to her room to get the sleep that she so badly needed.

"_It has been like this ever since Mimi moved in."_ thought Hikari as she lay back down on her bed. _"At first it wasn't all that bad but it's seriously starting to cause me to lose much needed sleep."_ Hikari knew that those kinds of thoughts sounded somewhat harsh but she was so exhausted to real care as she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-/-/-/-/-

Next Day…

"So, how has your day been Hikari?" It was mid afternoon and now Hikari and Mimi where at Daisuke's place. As Mimi was in the recreation room, Daisuke and Hikari were chatting. When asked that question Hikari gave him an irritated look.

"Let's see, I've hardly gotten any sleep in the past two weeks. If it wasn't for putting some makeup on the bags under my eyes I would have probably lost that photo shoot that I was looking for."

"I guess that means that Mimi was up all night watching television again?" questioned Daisuke casually as he already knew the answer since the two of them have had this conversation before.

"Five days. It has been five days since she came to live with me and for those five days she has been keeping me up by watching whatever is on."

"Well, remember in Patherain they didn't have things like that so it isn't a surprise that she would be intrigued by it. Also in a way it may help her learn what's out there in the world. Give her time. It'll take some time for her to adjust to such sudden changes."

"Mmmm! This is delicious." Looking towards the front door they saw both Ken and Miyako coming in. They appeared to be drinking something that Miyako seemingly enjoyed. "What do you call this drink again?"

Taking another sip of her drink she pulled the cup away but what she didn't realize was that on the tip of her nose was a bit of foam. Not being able to help but see this as a humorous moment, Ken let out a small chuckle as he used a tissue to wipe the foam off her nose. Surprisingly when he did that it seemed as though a small hint of blush went across his cheeks but apparently went unnoticed by everyone. "It's called a Latte. It's just another way of saying 'expensive coffee'."

"You were saying something about it takes time for someone to adjust to knew surroundings?" muttered Hikari to Daisuke with a amused tone. Getting up from their seats they went to join their friends. "I see that you are adjusting well to your new situation Miyako."

"Indeed I am. I'll admit that it was difficult at first but thanks to Ken I have been able to get a handle on things." Miyako informed her two new friends. "However, whenever I asked him if he could help me in picking clothes he stutters some sort of reason about not being able to help me. Do you perhaps know the reason why he always says no?"

"I think we know his reason." Doing a sideways glance Daisuke could see that Ken was giving him a look that was saying 'don't say a word or you'll regret it.' "But it isn't in my place to say."

Not liking the way that the conversation was going, Ken tried to change the subject. "So how have things been going on around here Daisuke?"

"Nothing really has happen. Thanks to that little early alert spell that I got we don't have to worry about having any hostile company coming over for any surprise visits. But enough about that, how's it going with finding a way to get Miyako and Mimi back to Patherain?"

"I'm sad to say that the news isn't good. Despite all the resources that was left by Takeru before his passing I still haven't found any info on how Miyako and Mimi got here let alone getting them back to their home dimension."

"Well, doesn't that just suck?" muttered Hikari. "If that's the case then we have to hope that we can find a way and that nothing serious happens until we do."

The conversation was cut short as a scream was heard from the backyard. Moving quickly they saw Mimi on the ground and she was withering in pain. They went over to check on her, everyone that is except for Daisuke who retreated back to the shade as he inadvertently ran into the sunlight to check on his fallen friend.

"How is she?"

"We don't know yet." Ken quickly answered. "We need to get her inside so we can give her a better evaluation." Picking her up from the ground they hurried her inside.

-/-/-/-/-

An Hour Later…

"So were you able to find out what's wrong with her?" Stepping out of the room Daisuke and Hikari waited to discuss what Ken was able to find out.

"Unfortunately there isn't much to say. I'm no medical expert but from what I could gather there is nothing wrong with her physically "

"Are you saying that it could be psychological?" questioned Hikari.

"That would be my theory. I mean, she's from another dimension and let's not forget about her premonition power. Maybe whatever is wrong with her has something to do with it."

"That's exactly what it is." From the doorway was Miyako who seemed to have something to share. "She's resting now. Apparently that medication that you gave her has put her at ease."

"What I gave her should keep her calm for sometime but I don't know how long." reported Ken. "If you know what's going on you should tell us before it becomes too late."

Miyako didn't say anything as it looked as though she was thinking of how she was going to explain the situation. "As you already know, Mimi's premonition powers are drawn upon our hold dimension, Patherain. However, when we came to this world she had lost that connection was lost. Without that connection her powers are starting to overwhelm her."

"If what you say is true then why haven't the two of you told any of us about it?" questioned Ken.

"Trust me, I thought that it would be wise to tell you but Mimi begged me not to. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. Her problem started shortly after we arrived here. It became so painful for that she had trouble sleeping."

"That explains why she has been staying up so late." noted Hikari who was now starting to feel guilty for complaining like she did about Mimi.

"Her power has become too much for her and if we don't do something soon she'll never recover from her current state."

"Well, don't you know of something that could help her recover?" pondered Daisuke.

"You got to take in account that there aren't many cases about something like this happening but they all say the same thing. For someone who glimpses into the future who is close to death must have the power from the talon of the creature that spews the heat of life over their body so it could live on."

"A thing that spews the heat of life?" muttered Daisuke as he tried to figure out what that meant. "It's talking about a fire breathing dragon. We've got to get a talon from a dragon. Just when I was wondering how this situation could get even more complicated."

"Do dragons even exist in this dimension?" asked Hikari who spoke the question that she and Ken were thinking.

"They exist but there are few left and are hard to find. Not to mention hard to kill. That is why I'm going out and use our sources to see if there's one that we can use."

"Not without me you're not." informed Miyako as she followed him to the front door. "You'll need another fighter to take on a dragon. Besides, I'm going to make sure that my cousin comes out of this alive."

"Fine then, you can come along. Ken, I want you and Hikari to stay with Mimi. Make sure she stays okay and do some research to see If there's another way to save her incase we fail."

"You got it, Daisuke. We'll do everything that we can to help her." Not needing to say another thing, Daisuke and Miyako headed out with both of them were thinking the same thing. That thought being that they would be able to come back with the thing that would hopefully save their unfortunate friend.

-/-/-/-/-

An hour had passed and so far Daisuke and Miyako hadn't come back with a dragon talon. However, they did call a while ago and told Ken and Hikari that they were able to find the location of a dragon and were on their way to get it what they need. But before hanging up Daisuke told them to not stop doing their research as there was still a chance that he and Miyako wouldn't succeed on their part. Now while Ken was doing the researching Hikari was remaining at the bedside of Mimi as she remained in an unconscious state.

"Hey there Mimi, it's me, Hikari. I don't know if you can hear me but there is something that I need to get off my chest. You most likely had the feeling that I wasn't so keen on the idea of you living with me. Well, you'd be right about that but I had my reasons. When I was younger I had an older brother and we had to share almost everything which meant that I hardly had anything that was just mine and no one else's. Then I finally had a place of my very own and I thought that I didn't have to share anymore of my stuff." Hikari stopped for a moment as she replaced Mimi's wash cloth with a new one.

"It's selfish of me I know but I can't help it. However, that all changed when it was decided that you would live at my place. When that was decided I started to believe that things would turn out like it did when I lived with my brother. As time pass I got to know you better and my opinion of us living together slowly started to change. Maybe when this is over and you get better the two of us could spend a day hanging out like two ordinary girls. Wouldn't that be fun?" Of course Mimi didn't respond.

"I think she would like that." spoke a voice. Leaning against the doorway was Ken who had a haggered look on his face. "She's still unconscious I see."

"Yeah, fortunately she seems to be resting peacefully but we can't be sure since nothing like this has ever happen before. How is it going with finding an alternative cure to this problem?"

"Not that good I'm afraid. I looked through all the research books at lease twice and even checking out any useful websites that I could find and I still wasn't able to find any alternative cure than the one that we already know. Apparently using that dragon talon is our only opinion."

Glancing over to their fallen friend the two of them couldn't help but worry about Mimi's pending future. "Then let's hope that Daisuke and Miyako are able to succeed on their mission. If not…I don't even want to think about it if they fail"

-/-/-/-/-

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" muttered Miyako. Both she and Daisuke were now in the sewers of Kyoto, heading towards where supposedly a dragon was to be.

"I'm as sure as I can be." retorted Daisuke. "All the sources that we talked about said that the nearest dragon is rumored to be in this area. Of course they all said that we were crazy in thinking of going after one."

"I also remembered nearly all of them were trying to put the moves on me. It took all the restraint that I had to not rip off their heads and I don't mean the one on top of their shoulders."

"Well, you can't really blame them. By the way you dress it would be difficult for some men to not think that way and I do believe that Ken would agree with me."

That last part was supposed to be not heard but apparently Miyako did. "What do you mean by that?"

Before he had a chance to answer they came across what they were looking for. The end of the sewer pipe lend to some underground cavern that had to fix stories tall and about the length of a football field. Walking further inside they saw scattered all over the place were the bones of what had to be the remains of the dragon's meals. "Okay, we found the lair. Now we have to find the dragon and get what we need before we end up as its next meal."

Suddenly a loud roar was heard from above. Looking up they saw that from the shadows two huge wings popped out and they were slowly helping something come down to the ground. When it landed both Daisuke and Miyako immediately saw that it was incredibly large. With its black scaly skin, razor sharp claws and its long tail, it was definitely an ominous sight to behold.

Despite the menacing appearance Miyako was still going to jump into action but was stopped when Daisuke held her back. "Hold it there a second. If we don't attack maybe it won't either. Who knows? It might not even be dangerous." That theory went right out the window as the dragon reared its head back and let out a stream of fire at the two. Moving quickly they were able to avoid the attack. Okay, I might been wrong."

"Might have!" retorted Miyako with a touch of irritation. "Are you kidding with me?"

The conversation between the two came to a halt as another stream of fire came towards them. Separating the two went on the attack as they each tried to strike with their swords but when they made contact with the dragon's skin it actually caused them to propelled back as the skin was proven to be harder than they previously thought. Without knowing to win Daisuke and Miyako could only keep dodging the fire and hope that they would last long enough to find a way to get what they needed.

"Well, any suggestions on what to do about this?" muttered Daisuke.

"We keep dodging and hope we get lucky." was Miyako's answer.

"That works for me, seeing as how we have nothing else to go with." They continued to avoid the fire until Miyako was knocked to the wall by the dragon's tail. Before she could regain her composure she was pinned down by one of the dragon's large claws. She tried to reach for her sword but it was just out of her reach, leaving her at the mercy of the dragon as it began to bring its head down as it was planning on making her his latest meal.

Seeing his comrade in trouble, Daisuke knew that he wouldn't make it in time but he had to think of something. It was then that he spotted a bone from a previously eaten victim. The bone was the length of a baseball bat with one of the ends having a sharp point. "Here you go Miyako, catch." Putting all the strength he could Daisuke tossed the bone towards Miyako.

Grabbing the bone that Daisuke tossed she drove the pointy end into the dragon's eye. That cause the dragon to howl in pain and release its hold that it had on her. As soon as she was able to she grabbed her sword and was ready to continue the fighting. "Thanks for the assist Daisuke. It would've been the end of me if you didn't help."

"No problem. Besides, you would've done the same for me if the roles were reverse." As they talked the dragon started to get back to its senses with the exception that it only had one eye.

"We better move quickly. With the injury that it now has we've got a better chance in getting the talon. All we need to do is work together to get it done." To Miyako's surprise, Daisuke put away his sword and slowly walk towards the dragon. "Daisuke get back here. What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to end this." Coming to a stop in front of the dragon he looked right at its eye in defiance. "You're hungry aren't you? Well here I am." That comment came at such a surprise that even the dragon was taken back by it as it usually had to chase its prey. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Eat me you brainless son of a bitch." That was the last straw as the dragon went down and swallowed Daisuke in one gulp.

Witnessing her friend just being eaten, Miyako became furious and gripped her sword even tighter. "You bastard! For what you have done you can never be forgiven." She was about to go on the offensive but stopped when the dragon began to hack on something. It was unknown on what was to be made from this unexpected situation until a sword popped out from its neck. Going completely around, the sword cut clean through the dragon's neck which caused the severed body part to fall onto the ground. As for the rest of the body, it fell to the ground in a heap as well.

Tentatively Miyako went to examine the remains and saw that from the part of the dragon's neck that something was coming out of it. Preparing herself for whatever was to come she waited only to see that something was none other than Daisuke who was covered in green slime and blood.

"There isn't enough ways to saying how disgusting that experience was." Daisuke attempted to remove some of the slime off of him but it was proving unsuccessful. "At lease the job is done."

Miyako could only look on in amazement at what just occurred. "H-How did you survive? You were eaten alive."

"It helps when you are practically immortal. By the way, I wouldn't recommend being eaten. It is as bad as it sounds. Perhaps you're wondering why I did a crazy stunt like that. With no other options there was only one thing that could be done and that was to be eaten." Noticing the confused expression on Miyako's face he further explained his reason for doing what he did. "The both of us weren't able to pries the dragon's skin on the outside so I thought perhaps the inside of the dragon would be less tough and what better way than let it eat me."

"An unusual strategy but affective I must say. However, what happen if your plan didn't work?" That question caused Daisuke to falter a bit.

"Well, uh, you see I didn't think that far ahead."

"You're kidding me? You have to be the most bizarre fighter that I ever seen."

"Hey, that just makes me what I am. But now isn't the time for that. We need to get the talon and hope that we get it to Mimi before it's too late to save her."

-/-/-/-/-

Two Hours Later…

"Do you think this will actually work?" asked Hikari. Soon after getting back with the dragon talon both Ken and Miyako immediately went to work on getting the potion ready. As they were doing that, Hikari waited just outside the room to find out what was going on as soon as possible. She would be joined shortly after by Daisuke who just finish getting cleaned up from the fight and putting on a fresh set of clothes.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully it does what it's supposed to do since we don't have any other options to fall back on." Finally Ken and Miyako opened the door and in their possession was a bowl full with some type of light blue powder.

"The stuff is ready so it's time to see if it'll work." Going into the room that held their ill stricken friend they surrounded the bed that Mimi was in. Cautiously Miyako grabbed a handful of the powder and sprinkled it lightly across her friend's body. Once most of Mimi's body was covered she began to glow in a golden color. Just as quickly as it started the glow stopped and once it did Mimi opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her. "Hey guys. Did I oversleep or something?"

"Yeah, it's something like that." informed Miyako. "Are you feeling like your old self?"

"Actually, I never felt better. What happen?" For the next few minutes Mimi was informed about what happen and once they were done she immediately showed her appreciation by giving each of them a big heartfelt hug.

-/-/-/-/-

Week Later…

Thankfully everything began to calm down after that incident but there was an exception of a few new circumstances. That exception being that the rocky relationship between Hikari and Mimi had improved. The two of them began close friends and even went to some places on their own for the fun of it.

Speaking of which, the two just arrived to Daisuke's place with the both of them were carrying loads of shopping bags. "Well, it looks as though you girls had a fun time."

"Yes we did." stated an ecstatic Mimi. "Hikari showed me this fabulous place known as the mall. It's a building that contains many spectacular things."

"You should have seen her. I thought that I was a big time shopper but I'm nothing compared to how she was going. I can only imagine how it would be if I went with both her and Miyako. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She still hasn't shown up. Ken called earlier and said that they'll be here sometime later today. It's okay anyways seeing as though we've got nothing immediate to deal with at the moment.

"That's fortunate for us." cited Mimi. "It'll give me time to try out those new outfits that I got." With a nod of her head Mimi grabbed one of her bags and went towards the bathroom to try them out.

"It seems as though she's recovered." remarked Hikari as she noticed how lively her friend was now acting.

"Indeed she has and I'm glad for her." added Daisuke who shared Hikari's enthusiasm. "Maybe she can have a better chance to live a normal life. At lease better than some of us would have."

Seeing the hidden meaning to that remark Hikari attempted to lighten the mood. "Don't worry Daisuke. Someday you'll find a way to have a somewhat normal life like everyone else."

"Yeah, sounds like a nice dream. But until that day comes it'll be nothing more than just a dream."

* * *

There is was readers. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Just so that you know, when I was doing this story I was thinking about giving Mimi the power to move things with her mind after drinking the antidote but dropped that idea seeing as how I really didn't think about using it in the later chapters. Basically, it was one of those ideas that wouldn't really help with the story. 

Well, before you leave I hope you decide to leave a review about how you felt about the chapter. You can even make comments about the whole 'Mimi having mind powers' idea being dropped if you want. Until I update again, which I hope will be sooner than I took with this one, see ya.


	5. If You Were In My Shoes

Before you even say it, I know that it has been over a month since I last updated this story. For the reason for a long gap in updating is simply that I've been extremely busy with schoolwork since I get a report assigned almost every other day. But still, I apologize for not updating sooner. Hopefully this chapter can be somewhat of a way to say sorry.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter and as for the disclaimer, I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 5:  
If You Were In My Shoes

"All right just a little bit higher. Okay, hold it right there for just a minute." Going for a closer examination it was revealed that Miyako was using her above average strength to lift one of Daisuke's couches as Hikari vacuumed underneath it. "Okay, you can put it down now Miyako." Doing as she was asked Miyako lowered the couch back to the ground. "Man, would it hurt Daisuke to keep his place clean?"

"Maybe cleaning isn't something that's on top of his list seeing as though he already has a lot on his plate." added Mimi who was seating in a near by desk doing some research. "Take what he's doing right now for example. Both he and Ken are dealing with a vampire nest that's close to an elementary school. He wanted to protect those kids since he feels as though they're more important than having his floors swept."

"Okay, I'll admit to that but it still doesn't mean that we got to be his servants while he goes and has himself some fun."

"I wouldn't consider what I had to do as fun." intervened an entirely new voice. At the doorway was Ken and covered by his coat Daisuke, who was covered in thick green slime.

"Man, what happen to you?" questioned Mimi. "As I recall vampires become dust when you kill them and don't go all slimily."

"We ran into a slime demon after dealing with the vampire nest." informed Daisuke as he tried to wipe the slime off of him. "They're not that hard to beat but when you cut into them it's like popping into a giant zit. Unfortunately I was in the line of fire when it popped."

"Oh poor Daisuke, he got all dirty fighting the nasty demon." taunted Hikari in sarcastic tone. "You are just trying to get the sympathy from all of us." Not in the mod for it at the moment, Daisuke immediately reacted to her words.

"I wasn't trying to get any sympathy. What's your problem anyways? Lately you've been biting nearly everyone's head off whenever they mention something even if it doesn't concern you." Stopping his rant Daisuke took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Besides, when did my personal life become any of your business?" Hikari quickly replied with a touch or ire behind her words.

Sensing the upcoming argument that was going to come between the two, Ken, Myako and Mimi started to leave. "You two can continue with your arguing if you want but until you guys settle with whatever the problem is we'll be taking time off." With that the three of them headed out, leaving the two bickering friends to settle their problem.

-/-/-/-/-

Unbeknownst the two of them was that close by hiding from the prying eyes of any casual observers was a small creature, probably around five foot, with dark blue skin, small red horns on its forehead and a small black belt around its waist with some sort of talisman attack to it. Moving from shadow to shadow the creature searched for something that would interest him. He seemed to find that interesting thing when he heard the voices of three people who were heading towards a car.

"Thank goodness we got out of there when we did." exclaimed Ken as he went over toe the diver's side of the car. "I don't know what the deal with Hikari but I think I speak for the three of us when I say it's becoming a little old."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you on that Ken." added Mimi. "Hopefully both Hikari and Daisuke will deal with whatever the problem is." With that, the three entered the car and drove off, leaving the creature who heard everything that was said.

"_So, trouble between two friends? This should be something worth seeing."_ Heading over to where Ken and the girls left from the creature peaked into from one of the windows to see a man and woman arguing with one another. Wanting to know what was going on he went and press his ear against the window to hear what was transpiring.

"You think you got a good thing going for you don't you? But if it wasn't for your vampire abilities you would see that I got a tougher life than you do."

"Oh please tell me that you're kidding?" asked Daisuke in a questionable tone. "For the past six months you have seen all the crazy shit that I gone through and you say that you got it harder than me. I like to see you try to do my line of work."

"I bet if the roles were reversed I could deal whatever issues you have and maybe even better than you have." Hikari quickly retorted.

Hearing that caused the creature to instantly to come up with an idea. Reaching over to his talisman and pointed it at Daisuke and Hikari. "Se ara, ko dalo. Change this occurrence to give the person the opportunity to experience the other's way." When that was said two beams of light shot out of the talisman and went straight towards the two bickering friends. As the beams hit them it resulted in them to be consumed in a similar light. While this was happening an orb came out of each of their bodies and went into the other's body.

When that was over the both of them fell to the ground in a heap. "It's done. It'll be interesting to see what'll happen from here on out." Clipping the talisman back to his belt the creature left and as he was doing so he thought about what amusing things could happen now that he preformed his little trick.

-/-/-/-/-

A few minutes after the little light show both Daisuke and Hikari regained their senses and slowly they both back up to their feet. "Care to explain what that was?" inquired Hikari as she tried to shake the fogginess that she was still experiencing.

"I've got absolutely no idea Hikari. That was definitely something that doesn't usually happen around here." Not really up to what could possibility lead to another argument Daisuke decided to call it a night. "It has been a long day Hikari and we're both tired so why don't you just go home and get some sleep?" Seemingly whatever those lights were about took just as much out of her as it did for him.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you tomorrow." On wobbly legs she headed out and drove off to home. With everyone now gone Daisuke began to head towards the bathroom to get clean up until he suddenly stopped and looked at his hand. Clenching and unclenching he examined it closely as if he was searching for something. _"I don't know what it is but something is not right. I hope that I'm just imagining it although I really doubt it. "_

-/-/-/-/-

The Next Day…

"Come on Hikari, get up. We've got to get a move on." yelled Mimi as she went passed the closed door of Hikari's bedroom. Soon after leaving Daisuke's place, Hikari immediately went back to her place and slept. Now with her awake she had more energy than she ever had before. Moving around in almost a blink of an eye she got dressed and was standing in front of the front door, waiting for Mimi.

"Who's the slow one now Mimi?" joked Hikari in a good humor. "Let's get a move on while the day's still young." Becoming fed up with waiting, she was going to get the car warmed up. After taking only two steps she felt her entire body feel as though it was on fire. Acting out on reflex she fell back into the house where she started to feel her body begin to cool down.

Hearing her friend falling down, Mimi hurried over and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay Hikari? What in the world happen?"

Still taken back what just happen with her it took sometime for Hikari to answer. "I don't know Mimi. But I do have my suppositions."

-/-/-/-/-

Around that same time Daisuke was awake but unlike Hikari he was having a tough time moving about. _"Man, what's wrong with me? I don't remember ever being this tired before. At least, not since I became a vampire."_ Shaking the fogginess from his head he went to the kitchen, thinking that all he needed a drink to get his energy back. Pouring himself a cup of blood he started to drink it down only to spit it out. "What the hell? Did it coagulate or something?"

No up to take another drink he put the cup away and cleaned up the mess but he still felt out of it. _"I shouldn't be this worn-out for this long. Even if I was wiped from dealing with the vampire nest and that slime demon it shouldn't take so long for me to recover. There has to be more to this. If only I knew what it was."_ He would get some insight on this situation when Mimi arrived followed by Hikari who strangely was covering herself with a blanket.

"Hey there guys. I wasn't expecting you to be here for at least another hour. Sorry for asking but I need to know what's the deal with the blanket Hikari?"

"How should I know?" Hikari answered with a not so cheerful tone in her voice. After she was securely indoors she removed her blanket. "I woke up and I was going to drop Mimi off here so I could get ready for a photo shoot that I got in a few hours. But when I stepped outside my entire body felt as though it was on fire and that feeling didn't stop until I got back into my apartment. The only sane thing that I could come up with was that it has something to do with what happen last night. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Daisuke didn't say anything for a bit as he thought over what was said. "I think I do but maybe you should freshen up first, your hair is a mess." Taking Daisuke's advice, Hikari went over to a near by mirror only to step back as she had no reflection. "Mimi contact Ken and Miyako. Tell them that we got ourselves a little situation here." That would be the understatement of the year.

-/-/-/-/-

Shortly after Ken and Miyako arrived all of them went to work on figuring out what was going on with Daisuke and Hikari. It would be Ken who came up with the best theory for what was going on. "Simply put, whatever happened to you guys went though last night caused the two of you to switch certain traits. To be more precise, Daisuke's vampire traits were transferred into you Hikari while your humanity went into him."

"In other words you're saying that Daisuke's human while I'm a vampire?" explained Hikari as simply as it could.

"Simply put, yes." Hikari said nothing as she tried to let everything was said to sink in. "The question now is if my theory is true then we got to find out what the source of it was. In my opinion it was the Takenaka Corporation who is responsible. It would be just like them to do something like this."

It sounded good but Daisuke had to disagree. "I don't think that they're responsible for this Ken. This just isn't their style. Even if this was their doing they would've capitalize on it by now. I believe it was an independent individual." Stopping for a moment Daisuke thought about something. "As a matter of fact, I do recall that right before briefly losing consciousness I think that I saw peering through the window some sort of creature, probably five feet tall, with dark blue skin and two small red horns on its forehead. I also believe it had some kind item in its hand."

"At least that gives us some clue on what did this. We now just need to identify it is so we can have a better chance in finding it."

"Already found it." From the desk Mimi came over with a open book in her hands. Handing the book over to Ken she pointed to a picture that resembled the thing that Daisuke described.

"It's a Yamcha demon. It's known as a mischievous demon, who likes to perform tricks and other sorts of mischief to both demon and human. This also saids that they're usually peaceful and don't cause any real harm. Of course that isn't always the case as some of their tricks have something been known as dangerous. I guess we found are culprit."

"It doesn't matter what this thing is. All that matters is we find the one who's responsible for this and make it reverse its affects." shouted Hikari from out of nowhere that caught everyone off guard. Glancing down to her watch she let out a gasp. "Oh shit! In all this going on I nearly forgot about it."

"Forget about what?" asked Miyako.

"My photos shoot. I've got to get over to it within the next two hours."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to skip it." remarked Daisuke as if it was nothing.

"No I won't." Hikari quickly replied back. "I'm not going to back out of this photo shoot and there's nothing you can say that'll change my mind."

Seeing that there was no way for him to change her mind, Daisuke let out a defeated sigh. "All right then. If you're so determine on going then I'm going with you to make sure that nothing had happens." Realizing that there was no one way to get around it Hikari reluctantly conceded to the condition. "While we're doing that the rest of you guys will try to find out where this Yancha demon is." _"And hopefully will find a way to fix this before something bad really does happen."_

-/-/-/-/-

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Both Daisuke and Hikari were now at the photo shoot and Daisuke was once again voicing his concerns about the situation.

"Well, I don't care what you say. I can't really afford to not do this photo shoot. So, just stand back and let me do my job." She hurried to the make up table to her ready which proved to be difficult since she couldn't see the results in the mirror do to her unexpected circumstance. However, as she was doing that she began to hear some strange sounds. Focusing more on it she realized that it was the sound of heartbeats. Trying to find where the sound was coming from she discovered that the sounds were coming from every person that was around her.

She tried to ignore it but it only got louder with every second. It only got worse when she began to hear the blood flowing that was flowing through the people's veins. It was nearly unbearable as a make up lady lend close to her to reach for something and as she was doing that, Hikari felt that something was different with her face.

Slowly she reached up and felt that her forehead was now bumpy. A feeling of dread formed at the pit of her stomach as she put a finger against her teeth and her fears were confirmed when she felt two fang like teeth. Luckily no one had taken notice but knowing that eventually they would she close her eyes and focus. Fortunately that seemed to work as when she touched her face again to realize that it was back to normal, which was lucky as the make lady straighten herself up.

Not wanting to risk the chance of her face going vamp which she felt that was going to happen again as the sounds of flowing blood and beating hearts was becoming too much to bear. Quickly excusing herself she hurried over to where Daisuke was and surprised that he was talking with one of the other models. Seeing the distress look on his friend's face he said his goodbyes to the lady before heading over to Hikari.

"We've got a problem here Daisuke. My face went all bumpy and I can actually hear the blood flowing through people's bodies."

"You're starting to get the cravings." Understanding the seriousness of the situation he grabbed Hikari's hand and began to lead her to exit. "We've got to get you out of here right at this instant."

"But I already told you that I can't just walk away from this job."

"Fine then, if that's the case then let me do something to change the situation."

-/-/-/-/-

"All right, just lay back and get some rest." Right after leaving the photo shoot Daisuke and Hikari got a call from Ken saying that they found where the Yancha demon was hiding out and were on their way to get him. Knowing that it wouldn't be wise to leave Hikari alone in her current condition, Daisuke told them that he would stay with her until they came back. Currently they were at Hikari's place since it was closer than his place.

"I'm still surprise that you were able to get me out of that photo shoot without me losing my job." remarked Hikari as she tried to get comfortable in her bed.

"Well, when the fire alarm goes off as a result of the sprinklers going off they'd surely have to postpone the shoot for a later date. Now you just get some rest and in no time you'll become one of the sun happy people again."

Listening to his advice Hikari let sleep overcome her. With her now sleeping Daisuke got up and was ready to leave the room so his friend could rest. _"Rest well, Hikari. Hopefully all this will be only a memory by this time tomorrow. At least I hope it will be a memory and not a permanent nightmare."_

-/-/-/-/-

"Are you sure this is the right place Ken?"

"I'm sure of it Mimi. Our source said that a Yancha demon was seen around this area." The three of them were in an abandoned theme park that with the moonlight reflecting off all the rides it caused an eerier feel to the place. "Well, we're not going to find that demon by just standing around and doing nothing. Let's get a move on it."

Cautiously they search through the park and they had let to find anything. "This is pointless." exclaimed Miyako who was becoming fed up with their lack of luck. "The demon isn't here and there isn't any sign to prove me wrong."

As if to argue with Miyako's statement, some of the rides started up and on one of the horses of the marry-go-round was the Yancha demon and was having a great time. "There he is. Grab him before he gets away." Being the closes one, Miyako got to him first. But when she dove at him he moved out of the way which made her fall onto the porcelain horse.

With her too stun to move, the Yancha demon use some of its magic to cause the merry-go-round to go even faster to the point that it seemed like some swirling blur. Rushing to Miyako's aid, Ken ran over to help her only for the ride to suddenly stop and sending her flying on top of him.

"Ha, ha, ha. Man what a hoot that was." Laugh the Yancha demon. "I've got a feeling that you'll be entertaining. Let's hope that I'm right." With that he headed off, leaping from booth to booth.

"Come on you guys, we've got to go after him." hollered Mimi as she followed the demon. Moving quickly Ken and Miyako got untangled themselves and followed their friend. _"I sure hope that Daisuke is doing a better job than we are."_

-/-/-/-/-

As much as Daisuke wanted the situation to be different they weren't. It had been nearly an hour since leaving the photo shoot and he had yet to get a call from Ken and the others saying that they had gotten the Yancha demon. The only positive thing was that Hikari was finally getting some rest as it had been a difficult thing for her to go through.

Allowing her to rest he went to the living room. Flopping himself down on the couch he look around and happen to spot something on her coffee table. Even though he knew it was wrong for him to sneak a peek his curiosity got the better of him as he reached over and grabbed them. On closer examination he saw that they were numerous opened up envelopes. Unable to stop himself he pulled out the paper from one of the envelopes and began to read it.

"_Dear Hikari Kamiya. We are sad to inform you that we won't be requiring your services for our commercial shoot. We'll remember you if another modeling opening present itself."_ Putting the paper back into the envelope he went ahead and pulled out another one. _"Dear Hikari Kamiya. We are writing to info you that you're late in paying the rent for your apartment. If you are unable to pay within the next month we'll be force to vacate the apartment. W are sorry to be the bearer of bad news."_

Not wanting to read anymore letters, Daisuke put the envelopes back on top of the coffee table. _"I never really thought how hard it has been for Hikari. By helping in my fight she has apparently been barely able to keep herself out of the red and matters couldn't have been easier with Mimi staying with her. There must be something I can do to fix this."_

He was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Hikari moaning and groaning from inside her room. Going in he saw that she was tossing and turning in her bed. Sitting beside her he attempted to wake her up. "Hikari, wake up. Come on, wake up." At last she awoke but she had on her vamp face and with a strong shove she tossed him against the wall. Pulling himself back to his feet he saw that Hikari got out of her bed and was slowly coming towards him. "Whoa, wait a minute Hikari. It's me, Daisuke."

Thankfully that seemed to bring her back to her senses as her face returned to normal. "Daisuke...? Oh God, what have I done? What was I about to do?" Falling to her knees she started to weep. Tentatively Daisuke went over to her in an attempt to comfort her. "Leave me Daisuke. Please, just leave me." With regret he turned around and left the room.

-/-/-/-/-

"I'm telling you that I am getting quite fed up with this." Miyako's statement was shared by all of them as they were still on the trail of the Yancha demon. They've had numerous close calls but he always escaped at the last second. "If it wasn't for the fact that we needed him I would kill him very slowly and very painfully." Finally they were able to corner the demon to an abandoned warehouse that looked as though it was on the verge of collapsing.

"Okay you guys, we can't waste anymore time in this endless chase." spoke Ken who seemingly had become the unofficial leader during this mission. "This is what we got to do. We need to go in from two different points. Miyako, you and Mimi come from the back and try to sneak up on our target while I go through the front." Agreeing with the plan they split up with Ken going in.

Gripping his weapon tightly he surveyed the area and being careful so he wouldn't walk straight into a trap. "Come on, stop with the hiding. I'm not in the mood for hide and seek."

"Why would I do that? I always thought that hide and seek as an entertaining activity." laughed out a voice that belonged to the Yancha demon. 'Something puzzles me though. Why you and your friends are so dead set on getting your hands on me? What possible reason would have in my capture?"

"The reason is so that you can fix the damage that you've cause." Looking all around Ken tried to figure out where the demon was hiding but wasn't able to do so. "Being more precise the human and vampire that you encountered last night and caused them to switch places."

"Ah, I remember those two. Must say that was some of my finest works. I was wondering what would happen if I use my switch around spell on a human and vampire. Apparently it was a success."

"Fine then, you got your jollies from it. Now change them back."

The sound of laughter was once again heard, as it sounded like the demon was finding something funny. "I'm afraid that won't be happening."

"What! Why won't you change them back?"

"Because…" Suddenly, the Yancha demon leapt onto the back of Ken. "Why would I want to ruin all the fun?"

-/-/-/-/-

"_How could I lose control like that? How can I possibly show myself to my family and friends? Will I ever be able to live a normal life again?"_ All those thought kept going through Hikari's head as she sat on the edge of her bed, recalling when she slammed Daisuke into the wall. Speaking of which, he reentered the room but this time more carefully.

"Hey there, feeling better?"

"I should be the one to ask that." she informed but not looking up from the ground. "You were the one that crashed into the wall after all."

Almost on reflex Daisuke rubbed the area of back that was still tender from the hit. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. It just helps me to remember what pain feels like as a human. Apparently I started to forget what it felt like."

"Still, I want to say sorry for what I did. It was just that I got the same feeling that I had when I was at the shoot only this time it was stronger." Becoming a little at ease, Daisuke went over and sat at the foot of her bed.

"This was what I was afraid of. Seemingly the cravings have gotten stronger." The seriousness that was in Daisuke's voice really concerned Hikari.

"That's the second time that you've mention these cravings. What do you mean by that?" It seemed as though the topic was a difficult one to talk about as it took sometime for Daisuke to speak up.

"I'm talking about you having a craving for blood. With you technically a vampire now you'd need to live off on blood. That would explain why you heard what you did with the people at the photo shoot. You were beginning to crave for the blood that they had inside them."

Finishing up his explanation Daisuke allowed what he said to sink in. Believing that the mood needed to change he brought up a new subject. "You know, this actually isn't the first time you experience something similar to this."

That immediately caught Hikari's attention. "What are you talking about? I think I'd remember if something similar to this happen to me before."

"That would be the case but I made sure that wasn't possible. It happen before Takeru unfortunately died and a while before Ken joined the group. You may recall when the three of us took out a vampire nest and that there was one that was about to bite you."

"I remember that. But you save me before he had the chance to actually bite me."

"That's somewhat true." That remark only further confusion that Hikari was experiencing. "When we attacked the nest the first time we weren't as fortunate. The vampire had actually gotten you and before we could stop him he made you drink his blood. Even though we killed him it was too late to save you from what he did. Not long after you died and became a vampire."

It seemed as though the next part was a difficult one for Daisuke as he had trouble talking about it. "Once you became one you escaped and were about to bite into an innocent man until me and Takeru intervened. The two of us fought one another and I was on the verge of staking you in the heart but I hesitated. Noticing my hesitation you began to taunt me. Unable to allow you the opportunity to kill anyone I staked you and thus killing you."

That was quite a load to lay on someone and it looked as though it caused the both of them to react but in different ways. For Hikari, it was hard to believe that something like that had actually happened without her remembering any of it. Daisuke on the other hand, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders as that was the first time he ever mentioned about that incident to anyone.

Thinking that he was just trying to pull her chain Hikari started to doubt him. "That was an interesting story Daisuke but don't you think that I would remember that happening. Plus, being here doesn't help prove you story."

Getting up, Daisuke walked over to the window and admired the scenery, not worried about the sun seeing as how it was harmless to him at the moment. "I wasn't done with my story yet. Shortly after you were dusted, Takeru took me to a place called the Conduit which was some supernatural thing, hoping that they somehow would bring you back. After some talking and very painful trials they agreed to bring you back but there was a catch. They would reverse time to right before you were bitten and they said that no one besides me would remember what happen. Think of it as a reminder of what could happen. I believe you know how the story ends."

Unknown to Daisuke was that Hikari was overtaken by her cravings and with her vamp face went towards the only nearby warm body. In one swift motion she pulled him away and pinned him against the wall. "What's the meaning of this Hikari?" Getting a good look at his friend's face he recognized that she was no longer in full control of her faculties. "Hikari, listen to me. I know what you're going through and I'm telling you that you mustn't allow yourself to be controlled by those cravings."

"I'm sorry Daisuke." he managed to hear Hikari say in a hoarse voice. "I can't take it anymore. The constant sound of blood flowing through every person that's around me is driving me insane. I've got to put an end to it." With a snarl she sunk her fangs into Daisuke's neck and began to drink his blood.

Daisuke tried to break away but with Hikari's vampire strength and getting weaker from the losing of blood was unable to escape. _"I've got to get away before I die…again. Unfortunately it's starting to get a little dark to see. Apparently I don't have much time left."_

-/-/-/-/-

"I'm just wondering young man. What did you discover when you did your little research about what I am?" questioned the Yancha demon as he maintained his grip on Ken. Seeing that he was in no position to do anything until helped arrived, Ken decided to play along for the time being.

"What do you think? You were said to be a trickster who likes to do cruel tricks and pranks on people for no reason."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. It's true that we Yancha demons are mischievous but what is not mentioned is that we're in a way wish makers." That bit of news surprised Ken as he never expected something like that to be said.

"You're joking right? What makes you think that you're a wish maker?"

"Because, from all the tricks and pranks they mostly came from granting someone's wish or desire that they wanted. Take your two friends as an example. They both wanted to experience what the other had to deal with so I decided to grant it to them. It's their fault that they couldn't deal with the consequences."

"If that's what you want to believe then go ahead. Just reverse whatever spell you did to them and let them chalk it up to a learning experience."

"Why should I, since it appears as though to be such an interesting situation. But that's enough about them." Apparently coming up with something the demon came closer to Ken to the point that his nose was right beside his face. "Is there anything that you wish for?" When Ken thought that this strange creature couldn't get anymore stranger he actually began to sniff him. "Ah, I see now. You wish for the affection of a young lady. I can help you in that problem if you want. All you need to do is wish for it."

"Wish for it huh?" There was a slight pause from Ken. "All right, I got a wish that I would like to make." Turning his head he stared the demon right in the eye. "I wish for you to get the hell away from me." Almost as if to answer his request, a large piece of wood came flying out of nowhere and struck the Yancha with such force that it sent him flying across the room and into a large pile of garbage. "About time you two showed up. What took you so long?"

"Walking out from the shadows were both Miyako and Mimi. "Sorry about making you wait Ken. We had some trouble finding our way in." Walking over until they were beside their friend Miyako gave him an inquisitive look. "What did that demon by you wanting the affection of a lady? What lady was he referring to?"

Becoming very uneasy Ken quickly thought of something to say. "I don't know what he was talking about. He was probably was just trying to mess with my head." Going back to the matter at hand the three of them turned their attention back to the Yancha who was getting his feet.

Walking over Ken put the point of his sword at his throat. "Unless you wish to see what the inside of your throat looks like, you'll reverse the spell that you put on our friends." To put more empathize his threat Ken pressed his sword a little harder against the demon's throat. "Well, are you going to do it or not?"

-/-/-/-/-

"_I must not have much left as I can hardly feel the rest of my body."_ Thought Daisuke as a blood crazed Hikari continued to drink the remaining bits of his blood. _"For some strange reason I can't help but think back to when something like this happened."_ He was obviously referring to how he became a vampire. _"I guess since I escaped death the first time and now it's trying for a second time." _

With some of his remaining strength he placed a hand lightly on the Hikari's head. It almost look like he was helping Hikari get more of his blood. _"Don't blame yourself about this Hikari. You couldn't help yourself. Maybe in time you'll be able to take up the mission from where I left off."_

Suddenly, the two were forcibly separated as they were surrounded in a familiar light. Then two orbs of light came shooting out of their bodies and going into the other person. That being combined with the little blood drinking episode resulted in both of them to slip into unconsciousness.

-/-/-/-/-

Two Days Later…

"So, are you holding up okay?" asked Ken as him and Daisuke were at his Daisuke's place just wasting time since there wasn't nothing else to do seeing as Miyako and Mimi were out enjoying a day on the town and Hikari was out finishing the photo shoot that was postponed.

"I'm fine. I should be glad that you guys were able to get that spell reversed when you did or I wouldn't be here." He then pointed to the small cotton patch that was on the side of his neck that Hikari bit him. "Even if I was able to free myself I wouldn't died from heavy blood lost. Fortunately that didn't become the case."

At that moment Hikari showed up. The moment that she and Daisuke made eye contact an unsettling silence developed the area and Ken could sense it. "Uh, well, look at the time. I just realize that I got to be somewhere else right now. I'll catch you guys later." With that he went out the door, leaving his two friends behind.

The silence continued to surround the two, as neither one knew what to say. "So…how did the photo shoot go?" questioned Daisuke in the hopes that it would break the silence.

"Great. It went off without a hitch. Although the strangest thing happened after the photo shoot was done. Apparently I already got two more jobs lined up for me. What's more stranger is that both of those jobs being for a Samuel Bentson product."

"Perhaps he figured that you were the best one to be a part of those jobs."

"Or maybe a common friend asked him to give me those jobs." Looking over at Daisuke, she gave him a stare that cause him to hesitant. Obviously Hikari knew more than what she was letting on. "I know that it was you Daisuke that asked Samuel to make me apart of those jobs and I'm thankful."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hikari just continued to give him the same knowing stare. "Okay, I did. But that's what friends are for." Getting up from his seat he headed to the kitchen and he could tell that Hikari was following close by.

"You know Daisuke; we should really talk about what happened between us during that whole switch thing." It was apparent that Hikari wanted to get to the matter at hand.

"Forget about it Hikari. There's nothing to really talk about." answered Daisuke a bit too quickly. While Hikari might want to talk about what happened, Daisuke was another matter.

"No, there _is_ something that needs to be discussed. I want to say sorry." That was certainly not what Daisuke expected her to say. I said that your situation couldn't be all that hard and then, when the tables were turned I lose control and nearly drink you dry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Turning around, Daisuke walked over to Hikari. "There isn't anything to forgive since I don't blame you for what happened. Besides, I think it gave you a better understanding of what's it's like to be in my shoes."

Relived to see that everything was all right between them, Hikari gave him a grateful smile. "It sure did and in a strange way I'm glad that I was able to experience it."

* * *

I hope that you readers like how I did this chapter. I figured that it was a good way to show that things can be harder than you think that they are. Anyways, please leave a review before you leave. I would greatly appreciate it.


	6. Drink Up

I know that it's been over a month since I last review but I got a good reason. I had to HUGE school projects to work on at the same time and it left me with very little time to work on this story. It's an excuse that's been use many times by many other writers but it's the truth. Anyways, hopefully you'll forgive me and read this latest chapter to my series. As for the dumb disclaimer, I don't own digimon.

* * *

_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.  
__Carl Jung (1875 - 1961)_

Chapter 6:  
Drink Up

"Well, how are things going with our subject?" asked one of the Takenaka Corporation's higher ups. They were once again in the secluded laboratory to check on their project which had greatly improved from their last visit.

"Everything is going according to plan sir." answered one of the scientists. "It's all green in the health department. If things keep going as they are the project should be up and around in no time."

"That's excellent news. Make sure that nothing prevents our project from coming to be we better do something with Daisuke Motomiya and friends to keep them distracted." Walking over the higher up placed a hand on the glass tube. "Inform Hitomi Mitchell to deal with Motomiya. Nothing deadly, just something that'll keep him and his friends occupied."

Receiving his orders the scientists left to deliver the orders. Once the person was gone the higher up rubbed his hand over the tube. "Just you wait. Soon you'll have your spot in the sun, my Serenity."

-/-/-/-/-

A Week Later…

"Tell me again why we had to witness such a horrible thing?" asked Ken.

"We had no choice in the matter. We were in no position to get away from it." whispered Hikari as they wouldn't be heard. Currently they were at her apartment.

"That may have been the case but it doesn't mean I won't have nightmares from sitting through that whole thing." To emphasize his statement he picked up a DVD movie case with the title 'Gigli' on the cover and with a shiver he tossed it to the other side of the coffee table. "When I thought that the original English version was bad enough, I had to watch the Japanese version."

"I know what you mean. But it was Mimi's turn to pick the movie and she chose that one. Apparently coming from another dimension gives you a different perspective of things." Thinking back Hikari could recall the many times that Mimi laughed at some of the scenes that were 'funny'. "For example: when a movie sucks or not."

Even though both her and Ken didn't really care for the lame attempt of humor they were kind enough to laugh once and a while with. Of course, that wasn't the case with Miyako who at some moments was on the verge of tossing the DVD disc out the nearest window.

"Look on the bright side. We could've have been Daisuke's choice and we both know that it would most likely have been another hardcore blood filled action movie." Standing up the two of them walked to the kitchen where both Mimi and Miyako were cleaning the dishes. "Speaking of Daisuke, is it just me or has he been acting peculiar recently?"

"You're not the only one to notice Ken." replied Miyako. The four of them were now sitting around the kitchen table with their drinks in hand. "In fact, just three days ago while we were on patrol we encountered a small group of vampires that were trying to feed on a group of teenagers. We of course took care of them, quite easily I may add. But after when one of the kids tried to thank him he grabbed their arm and squeezed it to the point of nearly breaking it. Fortunately he snapped out of it before any real damage was done. It's just that when I saw the look that he had when he grabbed that kid's arm it actually sent shivers down my spine."

An unsettling silence went across the four as neither one really knew what to say until Mimi spoke up. "Come on you guys. This is Daisuke we're talking about. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about and everything will be fine in the end." By the looks on their faces, Hikari, Ken and Miyako didn't share their friend's opinion. "I'm positive of it."

-/-/-/-/-

While that was going on, Daisuke who had headed back to his place shortly after leaving the others was sitting on the kitchen floor. That wouldn't be all that strange except for the fact that scattered all across the floor were empty cups and plastic bags of what were once filled with the supply of pig's blood that he kept.

Along with that was the unusual look that was on the face of Daisuke. _"What's going on?"_ Glancing back to the mess he had created Daisuke couldn't help but tremble. _"I don't why but I couldn't stop myself from feeding. Something's not wrong and I don't like it."_

-/-/-/-/-

Next Day…

"What happened to you last night?" asked Hikari. "You left without so much as an explanation. Did something come up?" Hikari had arrived to Daisuke's place early in the morning hoping to find out why he had to suddenly leave like he did last night.

"Yeah, there was. I went to checked something out and what I discovered were a group of vampires who were about to chow down on some people. Apparently they recognized me because when they spotted me coming they ran off. Not allowing them to get away I chased after them. Eventually I caught up to them and dealt with them and by that time it was so late that I just decided to head home. Sorry for making you worry." Of course what Daisuke said was a lie but for some reason he didn't say the truth. It was as though there was a voice in his head telling him to not reveal what really happen.

"It's no problem. There was something important to do and you dealt with it. Really, I understand." On the outside it looked as though Hikari had believed her friend's response. But on the inside was another story as something told her that there was something else that Daisuke wasn't telling her.

Moments later Ken and the others came back from their shopping. "Hey guys we're back and we are baring food." hollered Ken. They all headed to the kitchen to get themselves something to eat. Fortunately for Daisuke he remembered to clean up the mess that he caused last night.

"**_What are you waiting for? Strike now before they have the case to defend themselves."_** screamed a voice in Daisuke's head which caught him off guard since it sounded as though it belonged to someone else. Looking around he tried to find out if there was someone else responsible for it, which in part caught the attention of Hikari.

"Are you all right Daisuke? You seem a little out of it."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." he quickly lied. "I must still be a little out of it from last night. Maybe I should go back to my room and get some rest." He left the kitchen in a hurry, leaving his friends in confusion.

"Is it just me or was Daisuke acting stranger than usual?" questioned Miyako.

"Come on you guys, you heard him. He's just said that he was tired from dealing the vamps last night." spoke Hikari in the defense of Daisuke.

"That's just it Hikari. Don't you think it's a little strange that Daisuke would be that tired after dealing with a problem?" That bit information caught everyone's attention since Miyako didn't bring up an interesting point. "Think about it, what was the last time you saw him all worn out from fighting a vampire, let alone a group of them?" Hikari had nothing to say as she didn't know how to answer that question and wondering if her friend had a point.

-/-/-/-/-

"_What's up with me?"_ That thought kept going through Daisuke's head as he walked around him room with the door locked. _"Did I actually hear a voice or am I losing my mind?"_

"**_You're not losing anything. At least, not yet."_** spoke the same voice that Daisuke heard moments ago, only this time it was heard more clearly.

Looking all over Daisuke couldn't find where the source of the voice was coming from. "All right, whoever you are show yourself this instant."

"**_Daisuke, my dear boy. Don't you get it yet? I'm inside you?"_** Somewhat surprising, Daisuke let out a small laugh.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now why don't you drop the joking and tell me who you are?" he asked in a quiet tone so that his friends wouldn't hear him. _"They might think that I was crazy if they heard me."_

"**_And whose to say that you aren't crazy?"_** the unknown voice asked in a humorous tone. **_"You are really that dense aren't you? Let me answer you nice and simple. I'm you. More precise, I'm the demon half of you."_**

That statement nearly blew Daisuke mind. "That can't be. There is no way that what you say is true."

"**_Come on now. You know just as well as I do that when a person becomes a vampire that human's soul leaves the body and is replaced by a demon."_** stated the voice as if it was common knowledge. "**_Did you think that since you came back with a soul you didn't have some demon in you?"_** Daisuke's silence was all the voice needed to know. **_"I've been trapped inside you. Can you imagine what it was like? Being unable to touch, to speak or being unable to do whatever you want. It was like a living hell."_**

All this newly gathered information was starting to get to Daisuke as he needed to sit down so he could concentrate on what was going on. "_If what you say is true then why are you all of a sudden begun to become active?"_ thought Daisuke to himself since he saw that there was no need to speak out loud if the source of the voice was in fact inside him.

"_**To be honest, I have no clue. All that matters to me is that it allows me the chance to gain control of this body. Just as it was suppose to be in the first place."**_

"_Oh hell no. Do you actually think that I'll allow you to take my body without a fight?"_

"**_You stupid fool. Do you believe that you really have a choice in the matter?"_** With those words Daisuke's body began to shake uncontrollability.

"W-What are you doing to me?"

"**_Isn't it obvious? I'm taking possession of your body."_** The shakes were becoming so great that Daisuke collapsed completely to the ground.

"That won't happen." retorted Daisuke in a strained voice. "I'm not going to allow you to get control because I know what you'll be planning on doing if you're let out." The struggle continued with both minds fighting to gain control. "You won't get away with this. I'll stop you from coming out. .AAAHHH!"

As the scream died down so did the body spasms. When it seemed to be done, the body of Daisuke went back to his feet and casually straightens his shirt. "Now with that out of the way, it's time to get to more important matters." Opening the door he walked out of his room and was quickly met by Hikari and the others.

"Daisuke, are you all right?" asked a worried Hikari. "We heard you scream and we wanted to see what happen."

Turning his gaze to her Daisuke gave her a friendly smile. "I'm fine. Really I am. I just had a real bad dream. So don't worry your pretty head over it." Walking pass the group he grabbed his coat and put it on. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go do at the moment. Until I see you again, see ya."

Daisuke head to the door and along the way he grazed by Mimi. When the two made contact it caused Mimi's power of premonition to react as she began to get imagoes of Daisuke to flash in her head. However, along with those images was the feeling of an unknown fear. It was so strong that she actually fell to her knees. "Mimi, are you okay?" a worried Miyako asked.

Ignoring her cousin's question Mimi turned to Daisuke who was still walking over to the door. "Stop D-Daisuke. …Don't allow him to leave. He mustn't leave this house." Hearing Mimi's words cause the others to look at Daisuke as he was about to step out and his back was facing towards them.

Suddenly, Daisuke began to chuckle but it wasn't one of good humor. Instead it was one that had a dark tone behind it. "Hey, I guess the cat's out of the bag. It's a shame really. I would've love to keep up the act for a while longer." Looking over his shoulder Daisuke gave them a stare that cause them to have shivers running up and down their spines. "Oh well, I apparently have to move things ahead of schedule."

Opening the door he ran into the night leaving his friends behind in bewilderment. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" asked Miyako. Rushing to the door she tried to see where Daisuke head off to but couldn't find a trace of him. "What was the deal with Daisuke? He didn't seem to be himself. It looked as though he was a completely different person."

The attention was soon turned towards Mimi as she was being helped back up to her feet by Hikari. "Maybe you can shed some light on the situation Mimi. After all you were the one who said something about him possibility being dangerous."

Helping Mimi back to her feet, Hikari sat her down on a chair so that she could regain her bearings. "Mind telling us why you got all worried about Daisuke?"

"I'll tell you why. As he was leaving me made contact with me and when that happen it cause my power to kick in."

"Well, what did you see? Does it have something to do with how Daisuke was acting before he disappeared?"

"All I saw was brief images of him. He was after someone that I couldn't identify. But what worried me was when I saw those images I got the feeling of fear from the unknown person and a sense of evil coming from Daisuke." When they heard that everyone looked at one another with perplexed expressions. "The evil that I got from him was like nothing I felt before. It was something that couldn't possibly have come from him. It was something doesn't come close to human."

Suddenly, everything in the house went out, leaving all of them in darkness with the only available light source being the moonlight that was coming through the windows. "What's going on?" asked Ken as he tried to adjust to the darkness. "Did the power go out?"

Before anyone could answer the sound of something tapping against the windows was heard and before they could find out where it was coming from the tapping moved to somewhere else. "Its him." muttered Hikari as she tried to figure out where the source of the tapping would come next. "Daisuke didn't run off like we thought he did. He's now playing with us."

"You hit the nail on the head." stated a voice that didn't belong to any of those that were originally in the house. Turning to the back door they saw Daisuke standing at the doorway and from where they were none of them could see his face from the chin up. "My, my, isn't this a sight. All of you guys lined up like lanes being led to the slaughter."

Being taken by surprise by their friend's sudden change in attitude, Hikari and the others didn't know what to do. Being the first one to recover, Ken slowly edged closer to him but still kept a safe distance away. "Daisuke? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. Actually, I've never felt so alive, which is funny seeing as how I'm dead." A sickening laugh escaped Daisuke's lips. "It must've been the blood that I've been having. But I think it's time to get a much richer supply." Almost casually Daisuke took a step forward. "The only question is which one of you we'll be the first?"

"Come on Daisuke, this isn't like you."

"Oh, but it is. It's just been buried inside, waiting to come to the surface." It was then that Hikari realize something.

"You're not Daisuke." That statement caught everyone by surprise as it was the last thing that they expected for her to say. "I've known Daisuke for a long time. I knew him even before he became a vampire. You may look like him but I know that you're not him."

Once again, 'Daisuke' let out a dark chuckle. "Quite clever girlie girl you are. No wonder Daisuke thinks so highly of you."

"Enough of your bullshit! Tells us where Daisuke is this instant." demanded a furious Miyako.

"Oh, Daisuke's here but he's out for the moment. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Daisuke or to be more precise, I'm the darker side of your friend." Taking the silence that he was getting from the others it was clear that he had their complete attention. "I'm the demon that has been lying dormant inside of that pathetic excuse of a vampire since he was reborn."

Stretching out whatever kinks that he had, 'Daisuke' stepped out from the shadows and when the moonlight hit his face they all saw that his face was in its vampire form. "You know, I never liked the name Daisuke. Reminds me too much of the previous owner of this body." As if the words were vile, he spitted on the ground.

"I rather be called something better suits me and I just so happen to come up with just a name." If 'Daisuke' couldn't be anymore creepier he looked at Hikari and the others with a very disturbing stare that was worse since he was doing it while in his vamp form. "For now on, call me Dai. Sounds similar to the word die, which what you'll all be once I'm done with you. I think I'll start with the women."

In a blink of an eye, the thing now known as Dai grabbed Ken and put him in a strangle hold with Dai holding him in front of him. "Or perhaps I'll start with instead." The others could only look on since they knew that if they so much as move Ken would be put in even more danger.

"Come on you guys. Aren't you going to at least try and save him?" taunted Dai. What about you Miyako. Don't you want to help your man? You know, I think I see what you like about him. If I happen to swing that way I would probably take him for myself."

His taunting got the response that he wanted as Miyako was on the verge of throwing all caution to the wind and go straight after Dai but was held back by Hikari. "Okay Daisuke or Dai or whatever you want to be known as. You had your fun now let go of Ken before one of us does something that we'll regret."

Dai's response was a small chuckle. "Hikari, Hikari, Hikari. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Smirking he looked over Hikari's body from top to bottom. "A _real_ pleasure I must say. How about after I kill everyone else I torture you for a few excruciating hours until I kill you when I get bored? Come on, doesn't that sound like fun?"

Keeping a calm expression Hikari slowly inched over to Dai. "Sounds interesting but why not leave the others and move on to the later part of your suggestion? As she continued to go over she cast a quick glance over to Ken. Once making eye contact with one another he understood what she was implying.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" "Give me one good reason why I should skip out of all of the fun that I could have with them?" To put some emphases on that question Dai slightly tighten the grip that he had on Ken's throat.

"Because you would make us do this. Do it now!" Taking the queue, Ken quickly delivered a back elbow to Dai's gut. Being unprepared for the blow, Dai lean forward and at the same time lost his grasp on Ken, who distanced himself from the enemy. With their friend now safe they went on the offense and the one who led it was Miyako who spirited forward and within a blink of an eye she delivered a hammering blow to the back of the head of Dai. The force of the blow was so strong that it caused Dai to fall to his knees.

So very slowly Dai got back to his wobbly legs Dai touched the back of his head and when he pulled back he saw that there was blood on his hand. With unfocused eyes he cast his sights on everyone of his adversaries. "You…bastards." His eyes then rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed face first to the floor. Creeping over to the fallen body, both Ken and Miyako went to check out if he was indeed out. After a few seconds it was confirmed that he was unconscious.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mimi as she and the others cautiously surrounded the limp form of Dai. "He won't be out for long so we better think of something quick."

Fortunately, Hikari came up with a solution. "I got an idea but I'll need your guys' help."

-/-/-/-/-

"Man, what hit me?"

"That would have been me." spoke a voice.

Opening his eyes, Daisuke checked his surroundings to see that all his friends were all looking at him with tentative stares. He tried to get up but wasn't able to do so. Looking down he saw that he was chained heavily to a support beam in the basement. Saying that he was deeply confuse was an understatement. "Guys, what's the meaning of this? What happened?"

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" asked Mimi.

Daisuke didn't have a clue until he suddenly recalled everything that occurred last night. "Oh my, everyone I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I believe that this had something to do with your unexpected change." Spoke Ken as he held a test tube that contained what appeared to be what was left of the blood that Daisuke had been drinking recently. "After examining this sample I've discovered that this was more than pig's blood. There were small traces of human blood mixed within it and after closer probing I discovered that it came from people that you know Daisuke. To be more precise, the traces of blood came from me, Hikari and everyone from your immediate family."

"Are you telling us that for who knows how long Daisuke has been drinking the blood of his family and friends, thus causing his demon self to come to the surface?" questioned Hikari who like the others were shocked about what Ken just told them.

"That's precisely what I'm saying. But the question is who would be able to do such a thing?"

"I have a good idea who." answered Daisuke. That was the first thing that he said after being told what the cause of last night's activities to happen. "Now unchain me so I can confront them."

-/-/-/-/-

"Yes sir. I understand." Miss Hitomi Mitchell exclaimed as she walked down the halls of the Takenaka Corporation while talking on her cell phone. She was talking tentatively on the phone as on the other end was one of the Takenaka Corporation's higher ups. "Believe me sir; I know the importance of my assignment. I promise you that I won't fail."

Hanging up the cell phone she entered her office which was almost completely dark. "At last, you finally arrive." spoke a sudden voice from behind her. "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show up." Taken by complete surprise, Hitomi spun around to see Daisuke sitting behind her desk and the look that he was giving her was one of absolute distain for the person standing before him.

"A funny thing happened to me recently. I had my blood supply spiked with the blood of those that I cared about. As a result it caused me to become a blood thirsty monster who wanted to kill the people that I consider as a second family." The tone of voice that Daisuke was using lacked any trace of emotion which frightened Hitomi more than anything else.

"It didn't take much to figure out who was behind it all." Turning his complete focus on the worried woman, Daisuke gave her the hardest glare that he could do at that moment. "You know Hitomi, what you did was inexcusable."

"Don't take it so personal." countered Hitomi. "I was merely doing my job." Despite putting up a brave front it was obvious that Hitomi was worried about her safety. _"If he wanted to he could kill me before I have the chance to call for help."_

"There are so many thing that I could do to you Hitomi. Some of them in which would probably make my darker side back away in fear. I could make you also a vampire just so that I would have the opportunity to kill more than once."

After continuing with his glare for a few more moments, Daisuke got up and began to head for the door. Just before he left however, he stopped and had his back facing towards Hiomi. "Oh, but before I go, there's something I still need to do."

In a blink of an eye he reached over and had a tight grip on Hitomi's neck. "If you ever think about doing something like that again to me or those I care for I promise you that you'll never see another sunrise and believe me, there would be nothing stopping me from making sure that happens. Do I make myself clear?"

Getting a weak nod of the head by Hitomi, Daisuke released his grip and walked out of the office without another word being spoken. Rubbing her sore neck Hitomi sat at her desk where she was about to make a call when she noticed something missing and quickly realize who was the person responsible for the item being missing. "Damn you Daisuke. Damn you straight to hell."

Just outside, walking through the hallways was Daisuke who had a big smirk on his face. _"Man that felt good to let out all that pent up tension."_ Looking down at his right hand he spotted an envelope with the word 'Classified' on it. _"Now what could be so important that would cause such a panic for Hitomi and the higher ups? I guess there is only one way to find out."_

-/-/-/-/-

It was now nightfall and after leaving the Takenaka Corporation building, Daisuke went back to his place and asked Ken to do some research in what was in the envelope. Miyako went along with him seeing that she might be able to help him in some way. At the moment, Daisuke was just staring out a window looking at the nighttime scenery.

"Enjoying the view aren't you?" Turning around to the direction of the voice he saw that it came from Hikari who walked into the room with Mimi following close behind.

"I was just thinking about stuff. Nothing important that needs to be talked about."

"You're lying. You were thinking about what happened last night weren't you?" Obviously his friend saw through his attempted lie.

"You know me too well Hikari. I can't help but think about what I did."

"That wasn't you Daisuke." shouted Mimi all of a sudden. "The thing that did those things last night wasn't you."

"Can you really sure about that?" Daisuke let that question remain in the air for a while before he continued. "I mean, this thing, Dai or whatever is still a part of me." Slowly Daisuke placed his hand over to where his non-beating heart was. "Even now, I can still feel him trying to come out. You can't possible know what it's like."

In an attempt to comfort her friend, Hikari put a caring hand on his shoulder. "Actually, in a way I do know what you're going through. Don't forget that when we switch traits, causing me to become a vampire I had a similar demon in me. But you stopped me before I did something that I would regret. Just remember this, you're a man with a demon inside, it's not the other way around."

Being touched by her words, Daisuke put his hand on top of hers. "Thank you Hikari and you too Mimi. I appreciate what you said. I'll take your words into consideration." However, in the back of his mind Daisuke thought he could hear the faint chuckle, which no doubt belonged to Dai.

* * *

I hope you readers liked the chapter. If you're wondering if this is the last time will see Daisuke's demonic half Dai all I can say is wait and see. He may appear again sometime later in the story. Now, before you go, please be kind and leave a review about how you felt about this chapter, story and the series in general. Until I update again, see ya. 


	7. The Choices We Make

I finally got this chapter and I hope that it'll make up for not updating sooner. This is the last chapter to the 'The Reasons for Heroes' part of my overall series and I must admit that this chapter helps to set up for what's to come later in the series. Now, as for the disclaimer, I don't own digimon.  
_

* * *

_

_The more alternatives, the more difficult the choice.  
Abbe' D'Allanival_

Chapter 7:  
The Choices  
We Make

"He did what!" shouted out a voice from within the Takenaka Corporation. In a private conference room, Hitomi was reporting via monitor to the higher ups about the status about Daisuke but when she mentioned that he took the classified envelope it immediately cause uproar from her superiors.

"You're telling us that the person that has become a thorn in our sides has in his possession the information that could very well make him an even more of a problem?" Fearing for her actual life, Hitomi kept her mouth shut, knowing that if she said anything she'd most likely be dead by the end of the conference.

"Fortunately it'll take his group sometime to decipher all of the information that he took. Nonetheless, you better do something to distract him so our salvage teams can have the chance to gain the items in our possession."

Feeling some of the tension being lifted off her shoulders, Hitomi let out a sigh of relief. "I promise you sirs that I'll put all my resources so that our little problem is taken cared of."

"Make sure that it is but remember, don't kill anyone. We wouldn't want to cause any further complications. Also, just to make sure that things go our way you'll be getting some added assistance." Suddenly, the doors to the room opened which allowed a red skin demon which had some strange black tattoos across his body, most noticeably the two strips that went down each of his eyes. The outfit that he was wearing was completely black with a black poncho covering most of it. Perhaps the most standout thing about him was that his eyes were pitch black expect his pupils which were an eerie green.

"This is Tracer. He'll be assisting you on completing the project." Checking the demon the once worried Hitomi was now starting to relax even more. By his appearance alone he seemed to be a tough obstacle for anyone. "Be warned Hitomi, do not fail with this assignment. If you don't come back with the item that we seek than you'll be in for a severe punished." Knowing that was no idle threat Hitomi nodded her head in understanding.

With that over with the monitor went to black, severing the connection to the higher ups. Letting out the breath that she unknowingly was holding in Hitomi looked towards Tracer. "All right then, it's time we get to work. First off, we need to deal with the Daisuke issue. We have to do something to keep him busy so that he won't interfere and I just might have an idea on what that something could be.

-/-/-/-/-

"Are you done with those things or what?" questioned Daisuke from his desk. Currently both he and Ken were at his place with Ken trying to figure out what was in the envelope that Daisuke swiped from the Takenaka Corporation a few days ago. So far there had been minimal progress.

"Be patient man. The computer disks are heavily incepted and the documents that came with them have only helped so much. It's unknown when I'll be able to crack the codes."

"Well, try to crack those disks as soon as you can because whatever was inside them could help us to prevent whatever the Takenaka Corporation has planned. It's unfortunate that you're the only one who knows how to do this stuff seeing as though the rest of us know no more than basic computer knowledge."

"Speaking of the others, where are they?"

"The girls went to some renaissance fair that's happening downtown. Hikari thought that it would be a good idea to show Mimi and Miyako something that didn't involve with anything that bumps in the night, if you know what I mean." As if knowing what was coming, the front door opened and in came the girls who judging by the looks on their faces they had a good time. "Hey you guys. It's nice to see you back. I guess you enjoyed your little outing?"

"We sure did Daisuke." spoke Miyako as she walked over to Ken who was still struggling with the computer disks. "I must admit that the people from your dimension have some unique but quite interesting events. They even had something called a beauty pageant where they had a bunch of girls showing themselves off to a crowd of horny men. You wouldn't believe what some of those women were wearing. They practically had nothing on."

When they heard that, both Daisuke and Ken couldn't help but picture in their heads the load of scantily clad women walking around and showing their goods. Snapping out of his day dreaming Daisuke notice something new strapped to Mimi's back. "Hey Mims, what's the deal with the bow?"

Removing the bow from her back she placed it beside a chair. "It's just something that I got while at the fair. I guess I've always had a thing for it."

"Don't be modest cousin." voiced Miyako. "Truth be told you guys, she was perhaps the best person with a bow an arrow in Panthran. She could practically hit anything. Why don't you show them an example of how good you are?"

With the focus of everything on her Mimi was starting to be a little embarrassed. "I don't know. It's been a while since I've ever use one. I might be rusty." Hoping to lighten the mood, Daisuke came up with a solution.

"Why don't you just do a little exhibition of your skills? If anything it'll show if you happen to lose your touch or not. It's really up to you to decided Mimi."

For about a minute Mimi said nothing as she was deciding on whether or not if she wanted to go ahead with the suggestion. "All right, I'll do it."

An Hour Later…

To better help display their friend's talent, Hikari and the others decided to do the little exhibition in the backyard. As they were preparing Daisuke could only watch from the safety of his shaded patio since there was still sunlight outside. Soon everything was ready to begin.

"Okay Mimi, are you ready?" Nodding her head Mimi readied herself for what was about to do. The first part was simple one as it was to simply hit a balloon that was up against the fence. Taking some deep breaths to calm herself she brought her bow up. Aiming carefully she released the arrow and let it soar through the air and pierce right into the balloon, popping it as a result. To show their appreciation, her friends gave Mimi a small applause. "All right, that was good now let's move on to the next performance."

This would be a more difficult challenge as Mimi was going to try to hit a moving target. For this part she would get the help from Hikari as she was going to be the one to toss up the target, which was one of Daisuke's kitchen plates, n the air where hopefully Mimi will break before it hit the ground. Nodding to one another was all that the girls needed to that the other was ready.

-/-/-/-/-

Unbeknownst to any of them was that from the top of a nearby house were none other than Hitomi and her new trouble shooter, Tracer. "Remember, any two of them are up for grabs but the vampire is off limits."

"I understand." replied Tracer with a voice that lacked any emotion. "Besides, I would rather face the vampire honorably."

"Apparently it doesn't matter if your human or demon. When it comes to men they would rather go at it face to face." Ignoring Hitomi's banter, Tracer pulled out some sort of sniper rifle and took great aim at the two targets that he selected.

-/-/-/-/-

"Here it comes, Mimi. Show us what you got." Just as Hikari threw up the plate into the air a small projectile went flying through the air unseen by anybody and struck the base of Hikari's neck. The reaction was almost instant as she began to sway side to side from the shot. Shortly after Mimi joined her as she too was shot just as she was pulling her arrow back.

With her now losing her bearing as well, Mimi began to lower her bow more to the ground to the point that it was pointed at Hikari. Unable to hold it back anymore Mimi let the arrow go where it went straight at her friend. It seemed as thought it was going to go right into Hikari but just as it was about to hit, Daisuke intervened by stepping in the way. As a result the arrow became imbedded into his back but he ignored it as he quickly grabbed her and brought her back into the house before he was burned up by the sun.

Laying his friend down on the couch he started to examine her body while Ken and Miyako were bringing in Mimi. "What the heck is going on?" questioned a reasonable concerned Miyako. "They were okay a moment ago and now they're unconscious."

Paying no mind to his friend's ranting, Daisuke managed to remove the arrow from his back before continuing with his examination. As he did that he spotted the small dart that was stuck on Hikar's neck. Moving over to Mimi he discovered that she had a similar dart on her as well. "I believe we just found the reason for our friend's sudden change of condition.

Tossing the two darts onto the desk they could see drops of some sort of blue liquid dripping from the tips of the darts. "They were injected by some type of poison. The question that needs to be asked is who would do something like this?" Without warning a larger projectile came crashing through a window and stuck itself to the wall. "And I do believe we just got our answer."

Being the closes, Miyako went over and removed the item from the wall. Once it was removed they realize that there was a piece of paper wrapped around it. Taking the paper off she took a quick glance over it before she roughly handed it over to Daisuke, who after reading it was just as angry as she was.

Not wanting to be left in the dark, Ken decided to speak up. "Okay, can one of you please tell me what the deal is?"

"It's from Hitomi and the Takenaka Corporation." answered Daisuke as he was barely able to contain his anger. "They said that if we want our friends to be cured I can't interfere in any of their businesses for the next twenty-four hours. When the time has passed they'll give us the antidote. If I don't follow their demands, let's just say that I won't be the only one dead this time tomorrow."

Before the discussion could go any further, a beeping sound could be heard from the computer. Rushing over to it Ken quickly began to work furiously on the keyboard and once he was done he let out a shout of joy.

"What are you so happy about? If you haven't notice, this isn't the time to celebrate." Daisuke knew that it was wrong to get angry with his friend at the moment but at the moment he wasn't thinking all that clearly.

"Sorry Daisuke, I wasn't happy about what happened to our friends. I'm happy because the codes for the computer disks that you stole have finally been broken."

"They have? But I thought you said that you weren't able to get pass the security that was placed on them."

"That was the case at first. However, before we helped in Mimi's exhibition I started a little program that I've been working with on the side. Basically it's a system that is supposed to take down the safety precautions that are installed on system programs and what not. I wasn't sure if it would work on the disk but thankfully it did."

Leaving the care of their sick friends in Miyako's hands, Daisuke went to join Ken at the computer to see what was so important on the disks that they would put so much protection on them. At first there was nothing more than specs of some areas that apparently they've already searched over. After looking for a little longer Daisuke started to become fed up.

"This is pointless. Why would the Takenaka Corporation put such high security on disks that have nothing more than blueprints of places that they already expected thoroughly?"

"Maybe you spoke a little too soon there Daisuke." muttered Ken. Hearing that Daisuke looked back towards the computer where it showed another blueprint of another area but what caught their attention was that at the corner of the screen was the day that the place was suppose to be checked out was today. "I guess we found out why the Takenaka Corporation doesn't want you to get involved in their business. Judging by what it said here, the area is about two miles from town."

"Does it say what they're looking for?"

Checking for a bit longer Ken found the answer. "I can't find anything specific. All I could find was that whatever it is, it'll mean bad news if the enemy gets it."

Before the two could elaborate further on the subject, Miyako came running in. "Uh, guys, you should get over here quick." Hurrying over they saw that both Mimi and Hikari were getting worse as both of them were sweating profusely. "They're burning up badly. If this keeps up they won't last for very much longer."

Seeing how much his friends were suffering, Daisuke headed straight for the weapons' cabinet. Realizing what this was leading up to, Ken tried to intervene. "I know what you're thinking Daisuke and I'm telling you that it's not a smart move." Ignoring his friend, Daisuke continued to look for the proper weapons to take with him. "You know just as well as I do that if you go ahead with this there's a very good chance that we won't get the antidote for Hikari and Mimi. So, please, just wait for the twenty-four hours to pass so they can give us the cure."

Daisuke had seemingly had gotten what he wanted as he closed the weapons' cabinet and was walking towards the door. "And what if they don't? In case you've forgotten the Takenaka Corporation hasn't been known as being trustworthy and reliable when it comes to us. Besides, you said it so yourself. If we allow them to get their hands on whatever they're after it could result in dark times ahead." Grabbing his coat he put it on then stuffing his smaller weapons into the pockets. "That's why I'm going to pay them a little visit."

"Then it would be wise that I join you." announced Miyako who had been attending to Hikari and Mimi.

"No. You stay with Ken in case something goes wrong. Also, try finding the possible cure for whatever Hikari and Mimi was given. Start with magical potions that are similar to it. I mean, it's unlikely that the Takenaka Corporation would use something common. The books that I have about that type of stuff will help."

"But what if we can't find an antidote?"

"Then whoever is at that sight better know what it is or they'll suffer something greater than our friends could ever be."

-/-/-/-/-

"Come on, get a move on. I'm not going to keep this up all night." hollered Hitomi. It was now the late hours of the night and the salvage group of the Takenaka Corporation was still searching for the item that they wanted. Not far away was Hitomi who was over seeing what was happening.

"It looks as though the man isn't going to show up." exclaimed Tracer who was standing beside Hitomi. It was obvious who he was referring to.

"Looks like it. I guess he knew better than to challenge my threat." As if arguing her statement, a gunshot went out and when that did one of the diggers fell to the ground with a dark stuck to his chest. He wouldn't be the last as one by one they all crumpled to the ground. "He's here. The son of a bitch is actually here. Find him at all cost!"

The few people that remained quickly went on the search knowing what the price would be if they didn't do as they were told. Remembering what the higher ups said would happen to her if she failed this time, Hitomi began to panic for her well being.

"You better be ready to do your job Tracer." Hearing no reply she turned around and saw that her trouble shooter wasn't anywhere around. Before she had the chance to really react the sound of a struggle had her turn back to the dig site.

From her vantiage point Hitomi could see that her guards were being dealt with as if they were nothing. It wasn't difficult for her to realize who was responsible for this. Things appeared to her sides favor as four guards had their target surrounded. Despite being out numbered Daisuke remained calm and the reason for that came when he reached into his pocket and pulled out some small object.

The purpose of the object would become clear as he threw it to the ground and when it hit it let out a blinding light that cause his opposition to be temporarily blind. Too bad for them was that the same couldn't be said for Daisuke as he concealed his eyes before the flash. As a result of this, it allowed him to quickly put an end to the last obstacle to the person that he was after.

-/-/-/-/-

"Things are getting worse." At Daisuke's place both Ken and Miyako were continuing to tend to both Hikari and Mimi, whose conditions were taking a slide to the worse side. "If this keeps up they won't last much longer."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." muttered Ken who was surrounded by musky old books. Seeing that he was getting angry at the wrong person he quickly apologized. "Sorry Miyako. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just getting frustrated with all that has been going on. I mean, how does Daisuke believe that I can understand half of this stuff that is in these books?"

Feeling that her friends would be okay for the time being, Miyako went over to Ken. "Why don't you let me help you with the research? I do after all have some knowledge in this area."

Going over the two of them began to really get into the books. They went through half the stacks in no time. Both of them soon finished their respective book they each went for another one. What they didn't realize that they were going for the same one. So, when they went to grab it they accidentally grabbed each others hand. Neither one of them did a thing as they just looked at their joined bands. It would be Ken who would break the moment by pulling his hand away and grabbing a random book.

"Uh, we should really get back to work. We don't have that much time to waste." Regaining her composure, Miyako went back to work as well.

"Yeah, there's too much at stake to be fooling around."

With that the both of them went back to researching but neither of them could shake the feeling that they felt when their hands were holding one another.

-/-/-/-/-

At last the flash of light went away and when Hitomi finally regained her vision she saw that the few guards that were still standing were now out cold as the others were. Fearing now for her own well being she hurried to her car and it looked as though she would make it until she tripped on a rock. Not allowing that to slow her down she got right back up and continued to her only escape.

She finally reached the car and it appeared a though she would make a clean getaway only for her to be stopped by a hand grabbing her tightly on the shoulder. "Now where do you think you're going?" questioned a voice that she already knew who it belonged to. "You listen and listen well. I'm going to ask you a question and you better give me the answer I want or you'll regret it. What's the cure to the poison that you gave to my friends?"

"Listen Daisuke, I can't-" Apparently not liking her response, Daisuke tossed Hitomi to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That wasn't the answer that I was looking for. Care to try again?" Still on the ground Hitomi tried to back away from her foe.

"Hold on a minute Daisuke. I don't have the antidote on me and even if I told you what it was the higher ups would kill me." Hitomi continued to back away but Daisuke didn't allow her to get far as he stayed a short distance from her.

"Well, if that's the case I might as well speed things by dealing with you for them." It looked as though he was actually going to go through with it until out of nowhere an arrow came out of his chest. Turning around Daisuke was quickly met with another arrow that barely missed his heart.

"Apparently I missed the heart." A few feet away was Tracer with a multi loaded crossbow in his hand. "I assure you that I won't miss a second time." Aiming again he fired at Daisuke but miss as his target ducked behind a boulder. Having the chance to escape, Hitomi took it and got in the car and drove away, allowing the hired gun to deal with the current problem.

"Come on out and fight. Hiding doesn't suit you." Walking over Tracer moved to the other side of the boulder to finish the job but when he got around there was no sign of Daisuke. "You still continue to hide? Why don't you just come out and take your death like a man?"

Hearing those words raised the anger of Daisuke but he managed to stay behind his hiding spot as he attempted to remove the arrows that were embedded in him. Taking a few deep breaths he yanked them out one at a time while at the same time trying to hold in the yells of pain that were trying to escape. The pain soon subsided and Daisuke started to think about what to do next.

"_All right now think. You're exhausted and running low on weapons. To top it off, I still have to deal with a demon that obviously got a good deal of fighting experience and with me currently injured it won't make things any easier. I better come up with some sort of plan or I'm done for."_ Realizing that just hiding out wouldn't do him any good he decided to go on the offensive.

Peeking out from behind his hiding spot he didn't see a trace of his attacker. He had no clue where he was until he spotted the crossbow perched on top of a nearby boulder. Seeing this as an opportunity to end this, Daisuke slowly tried to sneak over. However, no sooner then he stepped out into the opening he was hit by a swarm of arrows.

Thankfully his quick speed assisted him in avoiding all the arrows while at the same time advancing towards the source of the assault. When he got to the crossbow he saw that there was no one there. The only other thing that was with the weapon was a piece of twine tied to the trigger. "This was a very clever move that you did here." muttered Daisuke as he knocked the crossbow to the ground. "Tying the trigger so that the crossbow would continuously fire while at the same time you could maneuver yourself somewhere else to attack."

"You'd be right about that except for one thing." Turning around Daisuke came face to face with the demon. "That distraction wasn't meant to give me the chance to sneak attack you. It was meant to lure you out from your hiding spot so we could finish this like men, so to speak."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Daisuke was unable to keep a small smirk from coming out. "Well, isn't this a surprise? Someone working for the Takenaka Corporation is actually showing a sign of honor."

"I may work for them but I don't let them tell me how I fight." Reaching into his poncho Tracer pulled out a medium size metal box and tossed it between him and Daisuke. "That box contains what they were after. If you want it you must fight me for it, vampire to demon."

Removing his coat Daisuke tossed it to the ground as well. "I like the sound of that idea. It's also not hard to understand that this is a fight to the finish. Am I correct?"

"That it is. Let's do this." Having said what they wanted to say the two fighters went at one another, knowing that only one of them would be left standing once the fight was all said and done.

-/-/-/-/-

"Get them off me! Get them off me!" shouted a feverish Mimi. Helping her to calm back down to the sofa was Miyako who had returned to treating her cousin and Hikari when their conditions worsen. "We've got to do something. They're starting to become delusional."

"I can see that." replied Ken who was still looking through the books for an antidote. "That's why I'm continuing to search for the cure in case Daisuke isn't able to get one."

"Speaking of Daisuke, what's taking him so long?" To seemingly answer Miyako's question, Daisuke came staggering in with blood dripping off his body. "My God, what happened to you?"

"I got my ass kicked, what does it look like?" answered a irritated Daisuke. "How are things going on here?"

"Not so good I'm sad to say." Miyako answered with a more somber tone. "The conditions of both Hikari and Mimi have been getting worse by the minute. If this keeps going like this they won't last for much longer. To make matters worse we haven't found an antidote yet. Were you able to find out what it is?"

"I'm afraid not. The people who would have know escape before I could get it." Soon the injuries became too much for Daisuke as he collapsed onto the closest chair. Reaching into his coat he pulled out the same metal box that he and Tracer fought for earlier. Putting it on the desk he slid it to Ken. "That box has what the Takenaka Corporation was so desperate in getting. See if you could figure out what the big deal is with it."

Taking a moment away from the books Ken grabbed the box and immediately noticed that there was a large amount of blood on it. "What's the deal with the blood?"

"Don't worry. It's not human and it's not mine." Taking off his coat the injuries that Daisuke suffered were more evident. "Well, not most of it anyways."

Hearing that seemed to click something inside the head of Ken as he opened up one of the previously read books and skimmed through the pages until he apparently found what he was looking for. "I knew I saw this somewhere before but I must've passed it over without really reading it. The poison is known as the Bite of the Demon. It's rare since it comes from the venom of a demon called a Drokken that lives in a dimension that I can't identify."

"That's good but does it say how to cure someone who has been infected by the venom?" questioned Daisuke. His injuries were still bothering but he ignored them as he felt that what they were talking about was more important.

"Unfortunately the cure that's mainly use doesn't exist in this dimension. However, it says that there is another cure that's been known to work and it's…" Ken just stared at the page with a disturbed expression his face. "It's…the blood of a vampire."

A moment of silence went over the three of them as this bit of information sink in. It would be Daisuke who'd break the silence. "All right then. If that's the case take as much from me as you need to make the cure."

"You can't be serious Daisuke." said Miyako. "You're in bad condition and with how much blood you already lost it could prove fatal if you give any."

Daisuke knew that what Miyako said was true. But when he saw the suffering that Hikari and Mimi were going through it made his choice a simple one. "Ken, give me a knife."

"You don't have to do this Daisuke." said Ken as he got up from his seat. "Give us some time and Miyako and I can get another vampire to-"

"I said give me a knife!"

Seeing that there was no chance of changing his friend's mind, Ken went into the kitchen and came back with a knife and a cup. Grabbing the knife in his right hand he placed the blade against his left palm. Without a second thought slit the palm. Reaching over he placed his cut hand over the cup and began to squeeze the blood into it.

He kept on squeezing the blood out until the cup was nearly full. "There you go. I believe that should be enough." At last, the combination of battle fatigue and blood lost took it's toll on Daisuke as he fell to the ground in unconsciousness.

-/-/-/-/-

Next Day…

"I believe he's coming to." Slowly the eyes of Daisuke opened to the sight of Ken and Miyako standing around what appeared to be his bed.

"H-How am I still alive?" Daisuke was still groggy but was still managed to get the words out.

"After you collapsed we installed a crude system that pumped in some pig's blood into your system." Looking at his right arm he could see that there was a needle in his arm with a tube connected to it. On the other end of the tube was a machine that had a bag of pig's blood in it. "I guess that means that I owe you guys for saving my life."

"You're not the only one who owes their lives to someone." Ken and Miyako moved aside so that Daisuke could see that both Hikari and Mimi were not only okay but back to their feet as if nothing bad had happen to them to begin with.

"Hey there, apparently the cure worked. It's good to see that you two are okay."

Not saying a word the two cured friends went over to either side of Daisuke's bed and without a word, hugged him. "Uh, as much as I enjoy having two lovely ladies hanging onto me you two don't have to really thank me. I was only doing what was right."

"That's nonsense Daisuke." exclaimed Hikari with a tone that shocked Daisuke. "You put yourself through numerous dangerous situations and never ask for anything in return. It's okay to allow people to show their appreciation for what you do for them."

"Hikari speaks the truth, Daisuke." added Mimi with a similar determination that Hikari showed. "You saved all of us at one time or another and yet you always say that it's no big deal. As much as you are for us we're just as much there for you and don't you forget it."

"Believe me, I understand what you're saying you guys and promise to not forget it." Before he could continue a yawn escaped the mouth of Daisuke. "Now if you excuse me, I'll like to get some rest." Understanding completely, all four of them left his room to allow their friend to get the rest that he deserved.

-/-/-/-/-

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Miss Mitchell?" Shortly after escaping from her disastrous mission she was ushered to the Takenaka Corporation conference room for a mandatory meeting with the higher ups. "From what we had gathered one man was able to take out every single person from our salvage and tactical groups. Let's not forget that while you ran off he eliminated one of our highly praised problem solvers then allow him to take the items that we were after. This doesn't look so good for you Miss Mitchell."

"But sirs, this wasn't completely my fault." A very worried Hitomi replied as she was worried about her fate. "Motomiya caught us completely by surprise that we couldn't put up an effective plan to fight back. Please, you must believe me." You could actually cut the tension with a knife as Hitomi waited for what the higher ups would do.

"Perhaps you're right. Motomiya has proven on more than one occasion of coming up with a surprise that causes trouble for us." Hearing that, Hitomi let out a heavy sigh, thinking that she was in the clear. "However, you should've planned better in case he arrived and you were warned not to fail us. So, I believed for now you'll be put in hold up until we feel that you are deserving of another chance."

Understanding what they meant by 'hold up', Hitomi tried to run for it but was stopped by two guards who started to drag her out with her yelling the whole way.

"Now the topic we must discuss is what shall we do about the items that our enemies have in their possession?"

"Let them hold on to them for the time being." answered one of the other higher ups as they were now alone in conference room. "It'll take them sometime for them to figure out what they mean so let them try to figure out what they mean."

Suddenly, a man came running in and it looked as though he had something very important to discuss. "Sorry for the interruption sirs. But I have something important to tell you. It's awake."

"What are you babbling about? What has awakened?"

"It's the big project that has been the main priority for us for sometime." The higher ups immediately understood what the man was talking about. "It's Serenity. She has finally woken up."

* * *

There you go readers, I hope you enjoyed that last chapter this story which I hope you liked as well. The next story part of the series, which at the moment will be known as 'The Path Taken' and I hope to have it up on in the near future. Until next time, see ya and please be kind by leaving a review. 


End file.
